The Shadow's Secret and The Crimson Treaty
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: After leaving for Hawaii, Kuroko's father sent him to Teiko Co. to be cared for by his best friend's son, Akashi Seijuuro. It was a normal mission for Akashi but his father's dark past comes to haunt him and Kuroko as an old enemy reappears to wreck havoc. AkaKuro. Kuroko Birthday Fic. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Shadow's Secret

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TETSUYA! ^.^  
I LUV YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH~!

And I decided to fill in a request at the same time write a birthday fic for my beloved shadow~! This is dedicated to an anonymous person who wanted a KnB version of 'Totally Captivated' and 'Haou Airen' with Kuroko as the main character. I've never written a story like this before but when reading your request, I just pictured all these wonderful scenes and stuff cuz I've read the two series you recommended... ^^" Hopefully you'll like it~! You may see some familiar scenes from already existing mangas so forgive me if they look similar but please know that I had no intention of stealing copyright details and scenes. Heed this warning, DON'T BE FOOLED by the lightheartedness of this story because there WILL BE SCENES although not too graphic but there will be (next chap)! To random readers and my followers, ENJOY! \^O^/

And for those who didn't know already, I CAME BACK FROM JAPAN AND IT WAS EFFING AWESOME! Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KUROKO TETSUYA and all those who share his birthday~! Read away~! ^.^

* * *

**The Shadow's Secret**

They had set up the perfect trap. Three doors, only one would lead to the right way. Should their enemy follow the right way, the people from the other two rooms would all barge into that room and ambush them. They knew this plan would work. Each room had 80 men armed with the latest handguns, machine guns with ammo on standby. They knew from the start that their enemy would split up. All they had to do was obliterate them. Little did they knew who they were actually dealing with.

**DAIGO HQ: TRAP ROOM #1**

"Sir! The green man and the purple one is heading this way!"

"Alright men! Get ready to fire!"

Everyone shuffled about and adjusted their positions as they aimed their guns at the door. All was quiet. Minutes passed but nothing happened. The door was not opened._ 'What the hell?'_ The head of the squad signaled one of his men forward. As the man approached the door, he suddenly stopped halfway. Everyone in the room looked up. To everyone's shock, the man fell on the floor with blood seeping out of his torso.

"What the?!"

They heard something clicked and then, there was an explosion. The door burst open with two figures walking in. The men were coughing due to the smoke and couldn't see anything.

"FIRE!" shouted the head of the squad but no gunshots were heard. When the smoke cleared, he saw his men, lifeless on the ground; each and every one of them shot dead. The head of the squad looked up to a man taking off the silencer from his gun. The man walked towards him slowly, certain that there was no escape, "I never miss my shots."

"Please..! Please don-!"

The man knew begging wouldn't do any good. The gun pointing directly at his forehead belonged to a person; a brutal assasin with a face of a tactical thinker, hair as green as it could be and eyes that reflected no mercy. A flash of light was the last thing the poor man ever saw before his life ended. The sound of a single gunfire indicated that Midorima had found the root of trouble, in this case, the head of the squad.

"Yare yare~… Mido-chin is as heartless as ever~" A tall man walks over the corpses as though they had no value or reason, "Aka-chin would be pleased~"

"You're one to say, Murasakibara. How about those explosives in your suit?"

"Demo~ Aka-chin hasn't given permission yet~ Besides, you guys do all the killing anyway~"

The green haired man turned his back on the other, "Hmph. Don't compare my style with those two. Obviously, mine is more elegant and effective."

"Hmm… Soudayo~ Mine-chin and Kise-chin's style is much more ruthless~"

Midorima pressed the button on his earphone, instantly connecting with the other two groups, "Room #1 clear. Heading to the main room."

_**"Are? That was so fast Midorimacchi! Did you and Murasacchi cheat again~?"**_

A tick became visible on Midorima's head, "Kise..."

**_"Oi Midorima! You just want to get back to Akashi don't you?!"_**

Midorima sighed, "Even if I did, I wouldn't admit it to you brats."

* * *

**DAIGO HQ: TRAP ROOM #2  
**

One of the men looked at the monitor, "Alright, it looks like they've divided into three. The yellow and the blue one are on their way! Everyone! Get into your positions!"

They could hear footsteps coming nearer and nearer until they were sure the two was just behind the door. Suddenly all was in dead silence. Something from the monitor table dropped, making the men shift their eyes for a split second before they regained their focus back on the door. Then, a man from the left side of the room shouted to the ones on the right side, "Guys! Behind you!" Everyone looked to where the man indicated and saw a blue haired man in a casual suit tossing his daggers playfully in the air, "So, how is it this time Kise? You take the left? I'll take the right?"

The men paled when a reply came from the other side, "Didn't we discussed that already, Aominecchi?" pouted a blonde man with a katana in his right hand, "It's an all out massacre remember~?"

The squad leader shouted, "F-FIRE!" But as all started shooting, the two disappeared from sight. Obscured from the naked eye, the duo slashed their enemies one by one; dodging every bullet, landing hit after hit. The squad leader thought to himself, _'W-What are t-they..?'_

For a split second, he saw their eyes. Their pupils weren't human. They were slits like those of an animal; a killer, a predator.

In just a few minutes, only the squad leader was left.

"Well, that didn't take too long." said Aomine as he stretched his arms, "You do the last one, I'm beat..."

Kise sighed, "Fine, it's not like I didn't fill my quota today."

Aomine flinched, "How many were in this room?"

"80."

"Damn.. Guess this is my kill after all. You did do only 40 right?"

Kise smiled brightly. As the two were conversing, the squad leader shivered in fear. These men were not even affected by the people they had killed or the blood splattered on their hands, clothes and faces. The man stood up shakily and made a run to the door connecting to the main room. The doorknob was just in reach when he felt a sharp object pierce the back of his head. The dagger went through the man's head and he died instantly as he fell to the ground.

"Geez. I hate it when they do that..." Aomine turned to see Kise smirking, "Are? That was so fast Midorimacchi! Did you and Murasacchi cheat again~?"

Aomine smiled as he turned on his earphones as well, he knew the green head had finished his side, "Oi Midorima! You just want to get back to Akashi don't you?!"

**_"Even if I did, I wouldn't admit it to you brats."_**

_'More like he just did...'_ thought the two collectively.

"Anyway, Room #2 clear~! We'll be on our way Akashicchi!"

* * *

**DAIGO HQ: MAIN OFFICE**

The door to the main office opened to reveal a huge spacious room. Akashi entered calmly. Each step he took, his shoes landed noisily on the marble floor. One would be stupid to openly reveal their presence but Akashi knew better. Stealth was something he need not learn. For stealth was a given to him. As the red head reached the center of the room, the twin door he had opened shut itself tightly.

"Welcome, Crimson Emperor." greeted the head of the mass producing drug company, Daigo Co.

"I appreciate your welcome."

"Do you now? I have to say, you underestimate my men by bringing only four with you! You think that's enough?!"

Akashi did not let his glare falter even once, "Honestly, we could have destroyed you without confrontation. It doesn't take much. All we have to do is destroy those that belong to you."

"Ha! You really think you can destroy me?!"

The red head smirked, "Of course, your mother and father at the South India animal research party would definitely love to have a chase with a wild savage beast; a lion maybe? Or perhaps your sister studying in New Zealand could be stripped off her hard earned scholarship in a blink of an eye. And perhaps a fire could erupt in your grandparents bakery in Paris. Wouldn't that all be...wonderful?"

The man flinched as every venomous statement was clearly declared in front of him. Even though he had broken off all ties with his family ever since the age of 12 but that didn't mean he didn't keep track of them. Of course, it was logical that he would but the fact that his enemy and once partner would go THAT far, he was baffled. The man clenched his hands, "How dare you..!"

Akashi smiled as he took out a single curved dagger, "You see, we don't simply take any company under our wing. Do you honestly think, that my father would be foolish enough to take you without some sort of guarantee for the possibility of a bleak future?" The dagger was tossed playfully in the air, "Also, my weapons aren't ordinary weapons either." The red head threw the dagger at the man; spinning it midair. The dagger rotated like a boomerang and slashed the man's two bodyguards before returning back to its owner. The man's bodyguards screamed in agony as their eyes became useless to them. The man gritted his teeth, "ALL OF YOU GET HIM!"

Suddenly, the walls and ceiling tore down; armed men running towards the Crimson Emperor. Akashi merely chuckled as an explosion erupted not a second too late.

"-_cough_- -_cough_- Honestly, Murasacchi.. Can't you use normal grenades?"

"No. Aka-chin in danger."

Aomine sighed, "He'd be fine even if we weren't here altogether." he shrugged.

Midorima pushed his glasses with his forefinger, "I don't know why he even brought us along."

Akashi smiled as his men waited at the broken down door, "Our mission here is done. There's no further need to wallow ourself in this shithole."

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME! WHO DO YOU THINK HAVE BEEN SUPPLYING YOU ALL THOSE DRUGS?! AND DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM M-!" but the man was cut short when a long sword and a bullet grazed his left and right cheek. He shivered as the four men standing at his door glared menacingly at him.

"Ara~? Did you hear something, Mine-chin~?"

"Hmm... Not sure. How about you, Kise?"

"Maybe a whisper? Did you hear it, Midorimacchi?"

"All I heard was a puny insect."

Akashi smirked, "Atsushi, light this place up. Don't leave a single trace behind."

"Haaaai~"

Akashi walked out with his men following close behind except Murasakibara.

"AKASHI! WE'RE NOT DONE HERE YET!"

Murasakibara eyed the man lazily, "Stop talking already will you? You're annoying Aka-chin~" The purple head stuffed his hands in his pockets. A familiar click resounded throughout the room full of immobile armed men. They all knew what that click was. Murasakibara took out the grenades from his pockets and smiled devilishly, "Jaa-ne~"

"W-WAIT!"

The entire Daigo Co. building was blown on the spot. Nothing was left of the building as though it never existed in the first place.

* * *

"Haaah... I'm so tired. Can we go home now? We've hunted 13 companies today.. please tell me this is the last one..." complained Kise as they all entered the limousine outside.

Murasakibara nodded, "I ran out of snacks too..."

"This should be the last of them according to this list. There are no further records of any other company on the blacklist" assured Midorima as he went through a thick stack of clipped papers. Aomine was already fast asleep; snoring loudly as he did so. Akashi instructed the driver back to Teiko Co. where he would report to his father, the CEO of the huge well known and feared company of business and trading. He was no different though. As the heir of his father, he proves his qualifications by making sure things run smoothly. But lately, he's even taken over 'erasing' the bad data out of the company's history; from traitors to unprofitable underlings. Everyone acknowledges him for that. Even more after discovering that all he needs is 4 men; recruits he brought in himself. 4 deadly trained assassins also known as his playmates since birth. Together, the five of them would create a new era of Teiko Co.

When they reached the Main Office, they were greeted by their fellow workers, "Welcome back."

Akashi paid no attention to peasants, he only acknowledges those worth his time. Like the pink haired woman walking up to him, "Welcome back guys!"

Momoi Satsuki; the jewel of Teiko Co. She's no ordinary secretary. Not only does she set up dates and venue for meetings, conferences and shipments, she also makes a detailed background check on every company that intends to make an alliance or even those waiting on the phone to connect to ANYONE in the building. She was pretty much the reason the company had such little loses in terms of profit. She rushes over to them with a happy smile on her face, "Today, the CEO of KageKuro Co. paid a visit."

Akashi nodded, "I trust everything is going smoothly?"

"Yes. Your father is speaking to him right now. It seems as though they had opened up a bottle or two.." replied the pinkette sheepishly.

"That old man..." KageKuro Co. was the first company they ever made an alliance with. It was made almost 20 years ago, back when the current CEO's were merely naive business men. It was no surprise that they were what most people would consider the best of friends. However, the KageKuro Co. was a small company that assisted those in need. It was more of a company to 'rely' than to 'invest'. It helped boost up the companies that were dying or the companies that were robbed. That was the kind of company it was. But no one dared to touch or cheat the KageKuro Co. after finding out its sworn alliance with Teiko Co.

Akashi left his four men to do as they please as he went to deal with his father. The trip up the floors was occupied with Momoi reciting the daily report. She excused herself as Akashi left on the 55th floor of the building. He passed by a long corridor until he reached a huge red wooden door. The smell of alcohol reached his nose when he pushed the twin doors open._ 'They did it again...'_ Akashi sighed and walked up to his father's table. The spacious corner was always clear with the exception of his father's marble work desk, laptop, keyboard, half a mug of black coffee, his father's big cushion chair and a similar one on the other side of the table; meant for 'special' guests. Akashi went around the table and pressed a button on the laptop, "Kazunari, get someone to clean my father's office."

**_"Yes sir!"_ **answered the cheerful man on the monitor.

Akashi sighed again. As he turned, he suddenly realized someone sitting on the 'special' guest seat.

"Domo."

Frankly speaking, Akashi had never been so shocked his entire life. 5 years of hunting companies and he couldn't even sense a guy opposite of him?! Akashi fixed his composure, "And who might you be?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. it's a pleasure to meet you. I would shake your hand if only I can move them."

Akashi raised an eyebrow to that statement. He went around the table and pulled out the 'special' guest seat with Kuroko still on it. That was when he saw the guy's bounded hands and feet. The red head rubbed his temples, "Please tell me they didn't open up a bottle of Everclear again...". The red head got on his knees as he went on to undo the ropes around Kuroko's feet.

"Unfortunately so, my father bought it this morning. I didn't know it could have such an effect on a person. I should've thought out the consequences."

Akashi stopped midway from unbinding the ropes, "Your father? What was your name again?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

_'That's a surprise. Father never told me uncle had a son.' _"So why are you here?"

"I thought you could tell me the answer to that question."

"What do you mean?"

"You see..."

_"AHAHAHAHA! I never thought this day would come!" shouted a blue haired man._

_"EXACTLY! WHO KNEW OUR SON'S WOULD GROW UP SO FAAAAST! AHAHAHAHA!" replied the other redhead._

_Kuroko uncomfortably watched as his father drank like there was tomorrow with a person he did not recognize. Hell, he was petrified when the people at the lobby bowed down to him and his father. And now, here he was sitting at the corner as the two supposed adults danced in the room. Oh how he regretted getting the bottle of alcohol his father requested. But Kuroko enjoyed their conversation of previous events they shared together. Kuroko was fond of his father's relationship with this man. It was nothing like how he talks to his mother or other co-workers. Suddenly, the two men stopped laughing and moving._

_Kuroko got up to check up on them, "Father? Uncle? Are you two alright?"_

_He leaned in to hear their mumbles, "...but...it'd be better...right?"_

_"..true... We'll leave and..."_

_The two men turned in unison with a funny look on their faces as they spotted Kuroko. The blue head backed away slowly when he realized the weird glint in their eyes, "What...is it?"_

_Before Kuroko could make a run for it, he was pounded on the ground and bumped his head till he lost consciousness. The next time he woke up, his hands were bounded behind him, his feet bounded together and he was placed on the chair opposite the boss's chair he supposed. It took a while for him to focus his hearing and vision but when he did, he saw his father and the other man with their arms crossed beside the boss's chair, "And so! That concludes your briefing! Clear?" asked the man._

_Kuroko was dumbfounded, "Wait.. What?"_

_The two men started laughing hysterically, "You raised a fine son! Such a good sense of humor!"_

_"AHAHA! Yes! Yes! He'll be perfect with your son!"_

_"Now then, let's go to Hawaii!"_

_"Woohoo!"_

"The two obviously drunk men left this room after that. But my father did say before leaving that if I have any question, I could ask you instead. Akashi Seijuuro right?"

But Akashi was already facepalming to himself to even respond to the question, _'I'll kill those two someday...'_

"Umm.. Forgive me Akashi-kun.. But will you please unbind my hands? I can barely feel them anymore."

Akashi got around to the side of the chair to help remove the rope around Kuroko's wrists. With a final tug, the ropes came off. Kuroko massaged his sore wrists. Akashi finally saw how truly pale the boy's hands were. Unconsciously, Akashi grabbed the pair of wrists and massaged them himself, "Forgive me, my father was in the military for two years. He's really good with ropes and ties them really tight."

Kuroko looked into Akashi's eyes that had turned gentle; much opposite from when Kuroko first saw him, "You really love him don't you?"

Akashi was taken aback for a few seconds. He wanted to reply but the main door suddenly burst open, "AKASHICCHI~! / Yo, Akashi! / Aka-chin~ WE ARE BORED!"

"Forgive me, I couldn't stop them." Midorima said as he entered last. But no reply came back as the three that had entered first stood still. Midorima looked to where Akashi was and gaped. There was their captain kneeling on the ground holding the hands of an unknown man. Somehow.. The scene before them was... fluffy?

Kise was the first to react, "Akashicchi...finally...found...someon-"

"NO WAY IN HELL. Oh my god, he has a heart!" shouted Aomine.

Murasakibara had a small blush on his face while Midorima had a small crack on his glasses. Before anyone could say anything any further, a pair of scissors flew pass them and sturdily pierced the wall behind them, "Somehow your reaction annoys me." said the heir menacingly. The four stood in silence as their captain stood and crossed his arms. In their minds, there were black flames blazing in the background. Kuroko looked from Akashi then to the four at the doorway. Even he could tell they were dead meat, so to break up the tension, he stood to introduce himself, "I'm sorry to intrude. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Please take good care of me."

Midorima snapped out of himself, "Kuroko? The heir to the KageKuro Co.?"

"Yes."

Kise and Aomine's faces lightened up, "EH?! Cool!"

Murasakibara looked confused, "He had a son?"

Kise and Aomine lifted their fists, "AWESOME!"

Another scissors flew past them. This time, it grazed Kise's left cheek. The four looked at their captain's deadly face, "What do you do when someone introduces themselves to you?"

Midorima fixed his glasses, "Ah, it seems we were a bit rude to you Kuroko. My name is Midorima Shintaro, Akashi's right hand man."

Kise raised his hand, "I'm Kise Ryouta! But Kurokocchi can call me anything he likes~!"

Aomine smiled goofily, "Aomine Daiki! At your service!"

Murasakibara was still nibbling on his chips when he said, "Murasakibara Atsushi. Somehow, Mido-chin sounds so cocky..."

"Hahahaha!" Kise and Aomine laughed harshly. Kuroko couldn't help but smile as well. The four gave off a warm feeling despite their sadistic captain being in the same room. Akashi sighed and turned to Kuroko, "Shall we go downstairs to my office then?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, that would be best."

Midorima pushed the rest of them out; making way for Akashi and Kuroko. Akashi went ahead of Kuroko who accidentally stumbled forward. The red head's reflexes responded by catching the other swiftly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, supposedly. I'm sorry, it seems.."

"Your blood have yet to fully circulate."

"...yes."

"Then please forgive me."

"For wha-!" Suddenly Kuroko felt Akashi's hand under his knees and arms. Before he knew it, he was already up in the air in the arms of the red head, "We need to move now so that I can contact our old geezers. Please forgive my rudeness, Tetsuya."

Kuroko simply shook his head, "I think this is more of an act of kindness than rudeness, Akashi-kun. No matter how inappropriate it may feel or look like."

"I really wonder how you can say that with such a straight face."

"Domo."

Akashi chuckled lightly. At the door, four heads that were supposed to leave downstairs beforehand peeked quietly. Kise whispered, "He chuckled..?"

Aomine replied, "He chuckled."

Midorima confirmed, "It's settled."

Murasakibara warned, "Aka-chin's looking~!"

They all thought collectively,_ 'We're so dead...'_

* * *

"Please tell me you're joking. You're already on your way there?!"

**_"AHAHAHA! Seijuuro, don't look so disheartened will you!"_**

Akashi slammed his hand on his work desk, "How... CAN I NOT BE DISHEARTENED WHEN YOU'RE ON A PRIVATE JET WITH THAT MAN ON YOUR WAY TO HAWAII LEAVING 'HIM' HERE?!"

Another man came into view of his monitor, **_"Oh don't worry, Tetsuya will not be of too much trouble! He can handle himself! Just make sure he gets to his U (university) on time! He tends to oversleep. Tee-hee!"_**

"Don't 'tee-hee' me, Uncle."

His father pushed the man away and looked into his son's eyes, **_"Seijuuro. This is the final mission from me. Lately, the KageKuro Co. has been targeted by an unknown enemy company. Momoi has yet to fully understand their motives. His son, Kuroko Tetsuya has been hidden from the business world. He never wanted this kind of risky life for his son. Therefore, I instruct you to protect him with your life and keep his identity a secret until things cool down. Understood?"_**

Akashi thank his father in his inner thoughts. Only when his father was serious was when he truly respected the man. Such strong words of command you can't help but obey, "I understand. But this is of such short notice. It's unlike you."

**_"Haha. Well, something big happened this morning. I'll tell you when its appropriate. For now, you're on babysitting duty but remember, his life is worth millions of companies combined, do it well."_**

_'What is that supposed to mean?'_ "I understand father. Please have a safe trip."

**_"Yes well then- / SEI-CHAN~! Mama and aunty are going to Hawaii!"_**

Akashi deadpanned, "You brought Mother and aunty along... Why am I not surprised.."

**_"-sigh- Take care son."_**

The monitor screen went blank. Akashi leaned back on his chair. He closed his eyes and thought of his final mission. He knew what it meant. This was his last mission before his father retired for good and he would take over the Teiko Co. It was still too early but he had proved his worth long before his father ever thought of retiring. The red head got up and left his office where the other five were waiting. Kuroko was kneeling and currently poking Kise's cheek as the blond laid lifeless on the ground with a pair scissors piercing his chest; the same goes for the other three.

"You can keep doing that, Tetsuya. They won't wake up for a few minutes."

"It's kinda fun" Kuroko responded with a bright face. Akashi found it interesting how Kuroko's face almost always remained the same but you could tell when he was happy, sad or angry.

"Come inside, I'll tell you what our fathers had to say."

Kuroko nodded as he took the hand that assisted him off the ground.

* * *

The monitor on his personal computer went off. He sighed as it was pretty vexing to speak to his own son. His best friend seated next to him gave out a long sigh, "Do you think he realized it?"

"What? The double meaning? I'd already be dead if he knew! HAHA!"

But his best friend wasn't laughing. He looked upon him with serious eyes, "You know...this might be the last time you ever see him."

"-_sigh_- I know. But those boys are strong. They'll be fine without us."

The silence between them built until his best friend finally said, "I'm..sorry. For all of this. If only.. If only..!" Before the man could finish his sentence, his wife's hands covered his eyes from behind, "It's alright dear."

Both wives sat beside their husbands, "We were always prepared to do this for you two. No matter when or where, we'll always love you."

The two men looked sadly at each other. They were all targeted. If they made a run for it, they would probably be a distraction long enough for their sons to counterattack the enemy. The red-haired man looked out the window. Guess he would really have to retire after this but he knew he wouldn't be able to. However, he was at peace because he had given his son the final mission before his own death. It was his approval of Akashi being the next head of Teiko Co.

The pilot of the jet suddenly saw something in the radar, "What the..? No.. It can't be..." The man got up and ran out of the cock pit to inform everyone of the situation, "There are two missiles aimed at us!"

The four on the jet went pale. The red head man stood up and looked out the window, "Damn you... Hanamiya!"

* * *

Everyone in the office was silent. Kuroko was the first to speak, "Would you mind repeating, Akashi-kun?"

The red head sighed, "Again, we'll all be taking turns babysitting you."

"Why am I to be babysitted? I'm 21."

Kise and Aomine both covered Kuroko's mouth before Akashi became annoyed and would turn into the devil, "He didn't mean that!"

Currently, everyone was in Akashi's office sitting on the chairs as their captain explained their weekly duties. Every morning, a car will send Kuroko to campus and one would be waiting after class to send him to the main Teiko building. Later, any available of the four would escort him home and spend the rest of the day there until the next morning. The routine was to be repeated until further notice. Kuroko pouted in annoyance. He hated to be taken care of, he wasn't that vulnerable and he was annoyed as to why both his parents went away and sent him to the deadly daycare of a business company with a tyrannical dictator as their head. Momoi came in a few minutes later with a happy smile on her face, "Momoi here! I'm here to pick up our guest for lunch~ Where is he?"

Akashi and the others stared at her like she was insane. Kuroko was right in front of her yet she didn't notice him until he lifted his hand, "I'm here."

The pinkette involuntarily squeaked and took a step back, "Hii! Since..when..? Umm.. Right this way!"

Kuroko got off the chair and smiled at Momoi as he walked towards her, "Thank you, Momoi-san." The pinkette blushed, no one had ever thank her properly because what she did for the company was more of a necessity than a favour, 'thanks' were not needed. "U-Umm. Yes! You're welcome! Shall we lunch for go? I-I-I mean..! I'm sorry.." she flustered as she hid her face behind her work file.

The two left the office, leaving the other five pretty annoyed with the awkward love drama scene that had just unfolded. Kise sighed, "He may not look like much but he sure is a lady killer."

Aomine scoffed, "Nah, it's cuz Satsuki has weird taste in men."

Midorima ignored the two, "Akashi, what is this all about?"

The red head leaned forward on his chair, elbows on his desk and fingers entwined as he thought hard of how to explain the situation, "It seems something huge is going on. The KageKuro Co. is being heavily targeted by unknown sources. Even Momoi is having a hard time finding them. My father is bringing the head of KageKuro Co. to a remote place where he and his wife will be safe. Unfortunately, the world did not know of his son, Kuroko Tetsuya. His distinct features and attitude allowed all that knew them to never even think that they were related. Therefore, your mission is to protect Tetsuya and his identity. He is also the last mission my father has assigned for me."

Aomine lifted his eyebrow, "So.. If we screw this up... You're screwed, which also means we're screwed..."

Akashi sighed, "Daiki, will you please refrain from stating the obvious?" Akashi looked at all of them in the eye, "No foul ups."

All four of them nodded, "Yes Sir."

* * *

"Well, Kuroko-san, how do you like our office?"

Kuroko looked blankly at everything before saying, "It's nice." When actually, in his head, he kept on thinking about his awkward situation. Babysitted? That was out of the question. All his life, he had been raised a happy healthy child. He had gone to normal schools, made normal friends and lived a normal childhood and life. He had been accepted to his university of choice too but why was this all suddenly happening? He still remembered how his parents had planned a movie night last night. They had pulled out the mattress and placed it in front of the television as they watched rented movies till late night. He didn't know when he fell asleep but he did eventually and he dreamt of his mother crying as she hugged him. Or was it really a dream?

The blue-haired man was snapped back into reality when Momoi said, "We're here!"

Kuroko was baffled, the so called 'cafeteria' looked more like a fancy restaurant. Momoi took him to his seat where food was already served. There was a sumptuous array of steamed fish with a side of lemon gravy along with a small basket of criss cut fries with a side of mayonnaise and finally a 3-tier cupcake stand filled with a variety of macaroons and blueberry cupcakes topped with icing sugar. Kuroko stared long and hard, "Are the others joining us?"

Momoi laughed as she sat down and gestured Kuroko to sit as well, "I hope our chef's style of cooking is to your liking!"

Kuroko nodded awkwardly. He started eating the fish first; it was definitely...exquisite. It's soft flesh drenched in the sweet sour gravy was the perfect combination. Kuroko had figured that all the other dishes would have the same effect too but there was no way he was going to finish everything, "Momoi-san?"

"Yes?"

"We have an emergency situation. Please call Akashi-kun."

* * *

"So, today, after the chauffeur has sent him to his university, send out at least 20 men to stand watch at the perimeters. Also-" Akashi was cut short as his office phone rang. As much as he wanted to ignore the call, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong because Momoi was the one calling. The red head pressed the speaker button so everyone could hear, "Speak."

"Akashi! There's an emergency in the cafeteria! Please come quick!"

The five of them reacted as quick as lightning as they ran down the stairs till they reached the cafeteria. What they saw though was...nothing. The only ones there were Kuroko and Momoi. As the two realized the other's presence, they both turned. Momoi waved happily, "Over here!"

Kise and Aomine rushed towards them, "What's the emergency?!"

Kuroko looked at them and said, "I can't finish all of this. Will you help me?"

Everyone deadpanned except for Akashi who was raging with the pointless plea. Let's just say, Kuroko finally got to see the true demonic side of the soon to be head of Teiko Co.

* * *

Kagami entered the classroom full of noisy students laughing and playing about. He had applied for the same university as his best friend, hoping to pursue the same career. Both of them majored in media studies, communication and librarianship. Kagami wasn't good with people but he would try for the sake of his friend. After a certain incident in the past, Kagami just couldn't leave his best friend's side.

As he made his way through the classroom, he found his best friend sitting by the window with his face hidden in between his crossed arms on top of his table. Kagami slammed his books on the table, wanting to surprise the other but to no avail, "Oi Kuroko. You dead or something?"

Kuroko lifted his face, revealing his horrified expression to Kagami. The red head backed away one step, "Woah.. What happened?"

"..Akashi..."

"What? Nevermind, the old man's here!"

The middle-aged teacher didn't miss that, "KAGAMI! Get back to your sit!"

"Whatever." Kagami sat beside Kuroko as the teacher started teaching them something about reporting and the media industry. Kuroko looked fine but he wasn't focusing at all. Outside, he could almost detect at least 5 people from Teiko Co. It was easy to spot them if you focus on the nape of their neck. There was a small red tattoo drawn on each of the workers. It was weird at first but gradually Kuroko thought it was rather cool but it had to painful as well if it was permanent though. Kagami noticed Kuroko's absence in the class.

That day, they only had one class and it ended earlier than expected so, Kagami and Kuroko decided to sit outside at one of the fountain yards available at their facility before going home, "What's gotten into you? You're not focusing in class."

"Yes I was" answered the other bluntly.

"No. You weren't."

Kuroko stopped sipping his vanilla milkshake he bought earlier, "How can you tell?"

Kagami scoffed, "You usually use your left hand to write when it's that old geezer teaching 'cuz he hates your right handwriting and you respect that. Other than that, every 10 seconds, you'd look out the window or fidget with your fingers."

"Somehow, your observance frightens me. The class was only half an hour."

"More than enough to tell."

Kuroko became silent. Kagami was the only one that knew who he was. At first, it meant nothing. But afterwards, it meant everything. He trusted Kagami to the ends of the Earth. But Kuroko's current situation was no small matter. He knew something big was going on which was why he didn't want to endanger his best friend. Kuroko simply looked at Kagami and said, "My father and mother went to Hawaii and left me here all alone."

Kagami became speechless, "Wait...What..? Wait... WHAT?! You mean you're living alone?! In that house?! Then do you-!"

"No." Kuroko intervened, "I'm fine on my own. Besides, sons of my father's friends are coming over for sleepovers so its fine."

"Do you even know them?!"

"Again, your observance frightens me."

"STOP CHANGING THE TOPIC!"

The huge clock on the pillar in the middle of the fountain rang loudly as it signaled that it was 1pm. Kuroko flinched at the chime of the clock and immediately got up, "I gotta go. See you tomorrow Kagami-kun."

"Eh? Wait a minute!" But Kuroko was already walking away, ignoring the red head. Kagami sighed frustratingly and ruffled his hair, _'There's no way he's alright.'_

Kagami got up and secretly followed the other. As Kuroko made his way out of the main exit, a car suddenly appeared in front of him. Kagami's eyes widened when two men guarded the car door until Kuroko was inside. Kagami ran to the facility's right side exit where a car was waiting for him. A man opened the door for him and greeted him as he went inside the car. The driver in the front seat looked at him from the mirror, "Where to Taiga-sama?"

"Follow that car."

"Yes sir."

As the driver followed behind the car Kuroko had gotten in, Kagami tried contacting his elder brother. When the ringing ended, he heard his brother's voice, **_"Hello?"_**

"Aniki, Kuroko's in trouble."

* * *

Akashi stared at the clock. '1:32pm'._ 'He should be here by now.'_ Right on time, his monitor screen displayed Momoi's face, "He's here, Akashi-kun."

The red head nodded and turned off the connection. He got out of his seat and went out of his office to greet Kuroko himself. The blue-haired man was rather quiet as they ate together at the cafeteria, "Something the matter, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko snapped back into reality, "Ah. No.."

Akashi stared at his face intensely; making Kuroko rather uncomfortable, "It really is nothing, Akashi-kun."

"You cannot fool me, Tetsuya. If it's about our parents, then let me just say that they're well and will be landing in 5 hours."

"I see." Kuroko was relieved at that news but that was not what was really bothering him. Somehow, he had a bad feeling. Suddenly, Momoi's screams could be heard. Akashi and Kuroko looked at the cafeteria entrance where a panting red head was standing; glaring with all his might, "Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun?" Honestly, he wasn't expecting the red head in the least.

Kagami stomped towards the table Kuroko and Akashi was sitting at, "TEIKO CO.?! Are you telling me, THIS is where your sleepover 'friends' WORK?! NO WAY IN HELL! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY DO IN THIS COMPANY?! I AM NOT LETTING YOU STAY A SECOND LONGE-!"

Akashi stood up abruptly, "You are not permitted to speak as an outsider. Get out."

Out of anger, Kagami grabbed Akashi by the collar but the moment he took hold of it, the sharp end of a katana blade rested on his right cheek, the cocking sound of a gun was heard behind him, a blue-haired man cracked his knuckles and a purple-haired man stood behind Akashi. Each of them, a glare matched their menacing aura. Kagami could only frustratingly release Akashi. Kagami's fists shook with fury, "What do you people want from Kuroko?"

Akashi scoffed, "That has nothing to do with you."

"TO HELL WITH THAT!"

"KAGAMI-KUN!" Kuroko shouted angrily, catching everyone off guard, "Enough all of you. Akashi-kun, please forgive my friend. He knows about my father and goes to the same university as me. He must have followed me on the way here. I am sorry for causing so much trouble. Kagami-kun, please come with me for a second." Kuroko tugged the other away from the group that had appeared so suddenly. Kise sheathed his sword while Midorima withdrew his gun but all five of them had their eyes locked on the red head that Kuroko had brought away to the gardens of Teiko Co.

Akashi crossed his arms, "Daiki, check on Momoi. Atsushi, Ryouta, follow them. Shintarou, search him." Instantly, the four disappeared.

* * *

Kagami managed to cool down as Kuroko brought him to a vast indoor garden. It was an awkward silent moment until Kuroko broke it, "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun."

"For what? The fact that you didn't tell me? What the hell is going on?!"

Kuroko sat on the edge of the huge fountain in the garden's mid-section, joined by the other, "My father left me to this company's care."

"Wha-"

"Please let me finish. I don't know the current situation but... I think my parent's are in trouble. They wouldn't tell me about it though. And it seemed that Akashi-kun is the son of my father's good friend. I was ordered to stay with him. Please do not go on a rampage. They are good people."

Kagami sighed after a while. There was nothing he could do when the blue-haired man had made up his mind, "Fine, but I'm still coming over at night. Deal?"

"Are? But that's no fun! Kurokocchi's bonding time with us will reduce!" said a certain blonde as he tackled Kagami from behind. The red head fell off the edge of the fountain; hitting his head hard on the ground, "What the hell?!"

"Sodesuyone~ Kuro-chin is ours~" said another as he sat around Kuroko; placing the blue-haired man in between his legs with his head leaning on the other's, "Murasakibara-kun, please don't eat chips on my head."

Kagami saw the katana the blonde was carrying and recognized the purple-haired man from before. Kagami got up and bowed politely at them, "I'm sorry for before!"

Kise laughed, "Kagamicchi is such a softy!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Kuroko felt calm again as he was finally to tell his best friend the truth and things worked out for the better.

* * *

"Kagami Taiga. Second heir to the RedTiger Co. The first heir, his older brother, Himuro Tatsuya has already taken over after the late founder. Their family names differ because his mother had not known he was the son of the late founder until told so by the said person."

"In other words, he's a bastard." Akashi replied to his right hand man's report.

"Yes."

Akashi smirked, "How interesting."

After a while, Kagami and Kuroko along with Murasakibara and Kise met up with Momoi and Aomine. Kagami sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he apologized to the pinkette. Kise and Murasakibara had to hold Aomine back from beating the crap out of Kagami during the apology though, "What kind of coward are you to hit a woman asshole!"

Kagami turned towards Aomine, "I told you it was a heat-of-the-moment thing!"

"Hell I care, dumbass!"

Then, it was Kuroko's turn to hold the red head back from fighting with Aomine. They looked like children as they mocked each other nonstop all the while they were being held back. Akashi and Midorima joined them shortly after. The moment Midorima cleared his throat, everyone stiffened because they knew Akashi had arrived. However, that gave the two idiots the chance to punch and roll on top of each other, trying to beat the other up. Both of them stopped fighting when Akashi stomped his right foot once and only once. The two looked at the crossed heir and how they wished they never fought.

* * *

Kagami groaned out loud as he walked side by side Kuroko on the way home, "Now I know what you meant by 'Akashi' this morning.. That guy scares the hell out of me..." The red head involuntarily shivered as he remembered the face of the devil reincarnation. Kuroko nodded mutely. When they reached the Taiga residence, Kuroko bid Kagami farewell. Kagami pouted, "I'll come by tonight."

"Yes."

"Be careful on your home!"

"Yes. See you tonight then."

Kuroko waved one last time and turned around. His house was at least 15 blocks away with two main roads to cross from. It was far from Kagami's house but he enjoyed walking. Unfortunately, he received order from Akashi to get back on the main road where Aomine and Kise would escort him home by car. Kuroko sighed and turned around a left junction. All he had to do was go straight and turn right. The moment he took one step, almost immediately, he sensed danger. There were houses everywhere but the atmosphere suddenly became dense. To run back to Kagami's house was an available option but it became invalid when Kuroko's stomach twisted looking at the road he used from Kagami's house.

Kuroko ignored the feeling and continued walking forward. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him. Kuroko turned and ducked on instinct. Luckily, he dodged the sword that would have cut off his head. The blue-haired man lost his balance and fell to the ground. Kuroko winced and looked up, the man cloaked in black swung his sword high before descending it downwards. Kuroko closed his eyes. All he heard was a loud clang.

"Yare yare~ You guys showed up faster than we expected."

Kuroko was shocked at seeing Kise blocking the enemy's sword with his own, "Kise-kun.."

The blond pushed his sword up, forcing the other to retreat a few steps, "Gomen, Kurokocchi! But I'll catch up later!"

"Huh?"

Aomine scooped Kuroko up from behind, "Up we go!"

"A-Aomine-kun!"

"You better hold on, Tetsu!" Aomine nodded to Kise, "I'll leave him to you then, Aominecchi!"

"Obviously."

Kuroko protested as he was carried on Aomine's shoulder, "Oh c'mon! Akashi did it once! My turn!" The two got into the car safely, "Drive away!"

Kuroko looked back worriedly, "But, Kise-kun..!"

"Don't worry about that guy, he's more than capable."

But Kuroko's expression did not change. Aomine smiled. Somehow, he felt happy that someone cared for their wellbeing. Sure, the five cared for each other but they knew each other's ability too well to even care if the other was in danger. Aomine patted Kuroko's head, "Quit worrying, don't you trust him?"

Kuroko looked down. These people were protecting him for no absolute reason other than the fact that Akashi had told them to. He hated being cared for. What was the point of sacrificing for him? But that was only what Kuroko would ask himself. The real reason was because he was afraid that someone would die for his sake. No life should ever be spared for his. Kuroko looked up to Aomine and nodded quietly, "Kise-kun will come back right?"

"I doubt he won't"

The trip back to Kuroko's home was filled with silence. When they reached the house, Aomine gaped, "That house.. for 3 people?!"

Kuroko nodded, "We moved here last month after our house burned down. Mother was out shopping, father was at work and I was at class. This is the original Kuroko mansion owned by my grandparents but father doesn't like being showy so we left it for a long time unattended."

"Unattended?"

"Yup, there's ghosts too. Technically, it's haunted."

At hearing that, Aomine shivered involuntarily, "G-Ghosts?"

Kuroko nodded, "Won't you come inside, Aomine-kun?"

_'Shit..'_

* * *

Akashi was sitting down, reading about past eliminated companies that might be involved in the current case when his phone rang. The red head put it on loudspeaker for his right hand man sitting opposite of him to hear too, "Report, Ryouta."

**_"Ah... There was a problem today, Akashicchi... Kurokocchi was already targeted on the way to the car. If Aominecchi didn't tell me to go check, they might've.."_**

Midorima pushed his glasses up, "Describe the enemy Kise."

**_"Black attire. Oh and I don't know if this means anything but there were six dots shaped like a circle on the man's left wrist."_**

Akashi's eyes widened, "Ryouta, was there a leaf tattoo on the man's left ankle?"

**_"...now that you mentioned it... I think I saw something there.. / Wait let me check for you. / Ah! Thank you!"_**

Midorima raised his eyebrow, "Kise, where are you?"

**_"Oh! I got some help from Kagamicchi! / Stop calling me Kagamicchi! / We'll be on our way to Kurokocchi's soon! I'll send pics later! Bye-bye~!"_**

Midorima disconnected the call and turned to Akashi's calculating face, "Do you know who they are?"

"I am not certain. But the description sounds familiar somehow. If I'm not mistaken, they are the one's called the 'Forbidden Flower'."

Midorima looked genuinely shocked, "The spy company? They disbanded 20 years ago."

Akashi hummed loudly, "Then, wouldn't it make sense?"

"How so?"

"20 years ago, the peace treaty was signed by my father. It was placed in a box with a 21-digit password; both letters and numbers. It was a treaty representing this country's top 20 companies. Spies were no longer needed. But if the peace treaty was proven stolen or destroyed, then the country would go into a chaotic state."

"Much similar to war within the country itself. Not to mention the havoc with the other countries as well."

"Exactly. But that wouldn't explain why Tetsuya was targeted so fast. My father said no one knew about him. Unless..."

The green head leaned forward, "Unless..?"

"Shintarou, what time is it?"

"7:45pm"

_'They should have landed already if they really left at 10:00am...'_ Akashi tried calling his father but there was no answer. It was unusual of his father but it probably had something to do with his 'last mission' or something. The red head gave up on his fourth attempt but something was not right... "Shintarou, contact the Hawaiian branch of Seiho Co. My father should have informed them of their arrival."

"Will do."

_'Why have they already targeted Tetsuya?'_ "We'll go to Tetsuya's house tonight. Inform Atsushi."

* * *

Kise winced as Kagami applied some healing cream on the cuts on his back, "Did you let your guard down or something?"

"You could say that. Why are you treating me anyway, Kagamicchi?"

"Get rid of the -cchi! Anyway, you did this to protect him right?"

Kise shrugged, "Of course!"

"That guy... He hates it when people get hurt because of him. It's better if you can heal faster so he won't see 'em."

Kagami watched as Kise's face changed to a shocked expression, "What is it?"

Kise just smiled goofily, "Oh, it's nothing... Shall we go then? I've already sent the pictures to Akashicchi! I'm sure Kurokocchi and Aominecchi are waiting!"

Kagami nodded, "Hold on, I'll talk to my brother for awhile."

"Alright! I'll wait outside!"

When Kagami left, Kise felt exactly how Aomine felt, it was the first time he had someone care for him like that. Kise smiled to himself and vowed to protect Kuroko and Kagami for as long as he lived. After Kagami returned, the two left for the Kuroko mansion. From inside the house, through a glass window, Himuro watched as his brother left with Kise, "Who knew he'd get along so well with the infamous Teiko Co. samurai?" Himuro knew Kise too well. Along with the other three under Akashi.

They were deadly assassins trained from birth, Kise's great great grandfather was the only remaining samurai from the Tokugawa Era. His teachings was passed on to Kise, the only one capable of wielding a sword in the family. Kise had worked for hundreds of vengeful customers, killing off almost 300 people at only the age of 16. Aomine's father was part of the army and excelled in hand-to-hand combat. He had brought Aomine to every single of his fight; making the boy self-learn martial arts. At the age of 7, he had beaten up every single bully in his school, a shocking amount of 68 students triple his size. Midorima's uncle was the private shooter hired by rich politicians to kill off one another or businessman who had enough to compensate. Spending every summer at his uncle's, he learned the art of shooting and the models of guns that work best on certain conditions. Receiving missions directly from his uncle, Midorima had travelled the world, killing off targets at the age of 15. Murasakibara's father was the opposite of him. His father was a bomb defuser. But the purple head who had watched his father defuse hundreds of bombs, decided to do the exact opposite. His first bomb set in a forest exploded a great 300-metre radius, destroying the entire forest and its dwellers. He was only 5. But one thing they all had in common, that was the friendship they had all shared with Akashi. When Akashi hired them, they were more than willing because Akashi had not forced anything on them. Never asking them to kill off women and children and innocent people, only those that have greatly sinned and have become an eyesore to the world.

Himuro sighed, "But they sure look different up close.."

Kise and Kagami walked towards the huge mansion. Kise whistled out loud, "Wow... Kurokocchi lives here?"

"Yeah, he used to live in a much smaller house but it burned down. Those bastards..."

The two knocked on the door but no one answered. Kagami checked the doorknob, "It's not locked. WHAT IS THAT GUY THINKING?!"

Kise laughed sheepishly, "Haha.. Calm down Kagamicchi.. Aominecchi is with him, I'm very sure they're fine!"

The two went inside, surprised to see how dark the mansion was. What's more, it was already night time, making the two at the door panic. Kagami called out for Kuroko while Kise called out for Aomine but neither answered. Kagami searched for the switch, he had only been to the house twice, he didn't know where many things were. When both of them reunited, they were still at lost as to how to find the switch. Suddenly, they heard the floor creak. Kagami shivered, "W-Who's there..?"

All of a sudden, a flying face appeared, "Boo."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Kagami hid behind Kise as he trembled with fear. Kise merely stood still and tilted his head, "Kurokocchi?"

The flying face pouted, "Kise-kun, you're no fun."

"Huh?"

Kuroko lifted the black cloak from his body and turned off the flashlight he had used to show his face. The man clapped his hands twice; all of the lights in the house suddenly turned on. Kise was awed but then his attention went to the pouting blue-haired in front of him, "Gomen, Kurokocchi! I'm used to ghost and the supernatural... But you scared Kagamicchi for sure!" Kise showed the frightened Kagami, "I wasn't scared!"

But Kuroko was already doing his 'success' pose. Kise looked around the other, "Where's Aominecchi?"

Kagami and Kise swore Kuroko snickered. The blue head walked towards a room with the two trailing behind him. After entering the room, Kuroko opened one of the closet. Inside, was a shivering man in a fetal position, "Please leave me alone. Please leave me alone. Please leave me alone. Please leave me alone. Please leave me alone."

"Aominecchi..?"

When Aomine saw Kise, the other glomped the blonde, "T-This place i-i-is haunted..!"

Kise sighed as Kuroko made his 'success' pose again. Kagami hit Kuroko on the head, "Don't go scaring people, dumbass!"

Suddenly the light turned off again. Kagami held Kuroko and shouted, "Kuroko, this ain't funny!"

"But, I didn't do anything this time."

Then, they heard it again. The resound of heavy footsteps becoming louder and louder until Kagami and Aomine suddenly screamed out loud. Kise was shocked. Not only was his sight taken but Aomine was pried away from him. Kuroko admitted to himself that he was terrified at the moment. He tried moving towards where Kagami's voice was and ended up hitting something big. Kuroko fell backwards but an arm cushioned his landing, "Are you alright, Tetsuya?"

The voice was a dead giveaway, "Akashi-kun."

* * *

Kise slammed the tray of cups filled with honey tea on top of the floor table, "Honestly you guys! Aominecchi and Kagamicchi passed out! How cruel can you people get?!"

"It wasn't intentional, Ryouta."

Murasakibara nibbled on his biscuit, "Mm. Who knew Mine-chin was such a scaredy cat~"

"I agree." Midorima replied as he drank his tea.

Kuroko poked the two lifeless body. After the lights turned on again, Kuroko saw Akashi smiling at him with Midorima hovering over him. He must have hit the green head before he fell. In the corner was Kise looking like a lost puppy. Then there was Murasakibara carrying Aomine on one shoulder and Kagami on the other. Both of them were passed out already from the shock. It was a prank Akashi had planned but he never expected the two to be so scared of ghosts.

Kuroko sipped his tea before asking, "How are our parents, Akashi-kun?"

"Neither answered my calls. They must be busy."

Everyone didn't missed Kuroko's distressed face but there was nothing they could do to make him feel better. Akashi gently ran his hand through Kuroko's hair, "Ryouta told me what happened. Are you injured, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko returned Akashi's gaze, "No, Akashi-kun"

"Is that so?" The red head's hand travelled down his spine. Kuroko's eyes widened when Akashi pressed his fingers on his tailbone, "AH!" Kuroko accidentally dropped his cup as he leaned forward, breathing heavily. Akashi removed his fingers, "As expected, you must have injured your tailbone." The Teiko Co. heir carried Kuroko in his arms, "Ryouta prepare a cold bath, Shintarou prepare a bedroom, Atsushi bring some ice."

Midorima led Akashi into a room where the red head had placed Kuroko on a bed. Kise came in a few seconds later, "Bath's running!"

After everyone exited, Akashi helped Kuroko undress much to the blue head's dismay but Akashi had promised that Kuroko would feel better soon. All he had to do was trust him. Kuroko gave in eventually because after Akashi triggered the pain in his back, he could barely walk anymore. They were both in bathrobes by the time they exited the room. After entering the bathroom, Akashi took off the robes for both of them and entered the spacious tub. Kuroko sighed in relief. The cold water was doing wonders for his back and body. "Feeling better?"

Kuroko nodded in bliss. It was half an hour later when they reentered the room. Kuroko was dressed with the clothes one of them had prepared or found for him while Akashi had his own clothes as well. Akashi forced Kuroko to sit on the floor much to his discomfort. His back was still aching. Akashi took the ice from the table that Murasakibara had prepared, and sat behind Kuroko on the floor.

"Tetsuya, please bare with this." Akashi pushed Kuroko forward, leaning his body further and further downwards. Kuroko whimpered at one point, making Akashi cease all movements. The red head took a cloth-filled ice and placed it gently on Kuroko's tailbone. The blue head screamed softly before sighing loudly. The pain was subsiding tremendously. Kagami suddenly slammed the door open, probably after hearing Kuroko's voice, "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

Akashi sighed, "You are such a pain, Kagami Taiga."

"WHAT?!"

That night, after dinner, Kuroko brought everyone to their respected rooms. The Kuroko mansion used to belong to 3 of the main Kuroko families. Obviously, the amount of rooms were endless. For some reason, Kuroko felt at peace because he had so much company. He entered his parents room. He preferred sleeping in there more than anywhere else but he could not sleep that night. He wondered about his parents. He missed them even if he didn't show it. Then he wondered if Akashi missed his parents too. Kuroko got up from his parents bed and walked to Akashi's room. Before he even reached the red head's room, he saw Akashi sitting at the hallway, looking out at the garden in the middle of the house wearing his yukata.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko as he gestured the other to sit beside him, "Come here, Tetsuya."

Kuroko didn't hesitate as he sat beside the red head; hanging his legs over the edge. A few minutes of silence passed until Kuroko's head bobbed to the side. Akashi could almost laugh at seeing Kuroko's sleepy eyes. The red head gently placed Kuroko's head over his lap. Kuroko adjusted until he was comfortable enough to sleep. The blue head's light snoring made Akashi's eyes glaze with gentleness. Kuroko was similar to a younger sibling he once had. He couldn't remember much though. It was a long time ago. Akashi looked up to the skies, wondering how their parents were doing,_ 'Please be safe all of you.' _

Outside the mansion, a pair of eyes watched the two sitting at the hallway from a tall tree, "Just you wait, Seijuuro.. I'll make all of you regret for getting rid of me." In the moonlight, a 6 petal red flower fell to the pond of the Kuroko mansion indoor garden.

* * *

**Author's Note:** No, it's not the end yet~~! I have gotten permission to post the next chapter whenever I want to! Better be prepared then~! Again, Happy Birthday our beloved shadow! \^O^/ Next chap will be out as soon as my life gets back on track! ^.^ Muah!


	2. The Crimson Treaty

**WARNING: Angsty message up ahead!**

Hello~! This is the awaited second and final chapter! I'm very sorry for my tardiness... But... On Valentines Day... I lost the man that had brought me into this world.. He may be no one to the world but he was **my** world. No one but him would greet me when I come home... No one would care to ask why am I so moody... No one would tell me what I was doing wrong in my life... No one would steer me in the right direction but him... Papa, I love you so much and I hope you'll always be proud of me...

Now, let me clear up some messed up info, Kuroko's father does not use 'Kuroko' as his last name. The only reason why Akashi and the gang knows is because they know about Kuroko's mother and is familiar with her family name. Therefore, no one in the freaking country knows who Kuroko is. His father keeps his family in low profile because he doesn't want to endanger Kuroko or his wife~ Now isn't that sweet?! Next, Himuro's company has an alliance with Teiko Co. so, Seirin people also knows Teiko people. Other than that, please understand the term 'hallway' in a japanese house cuz some of you don't seem to know what I meant by 'hanging their legs over the edge of the hallway'. Please look it up. Also, I'm sorry for being so late... I hope the awesomeness of this chapter will make up for it! That is...IF it's awesome enough..  
...Well, what are you waiting for?! Go read the conclusion! Go! NOW!

(Spoiler note: Kuroko's blushing syndrome is dedicated to my weird friend who shall not be named~ She seriously does some crazy stuff rather than just blush like normal... It is SO EFFIN CUTE. Oh and sorry, not all of Seirin will be in here. And Akashi's a bit OOC to some of you cuz to me, after reading the Replace novels, Akashi is more of a Mother to me than a dictator~ And before some of you start up with me, let me just say, 'fever' scene is so wonderfully cliché, deal. with. it.) Now, read away~!

* * *

**The Crimson Treaty**

The misty morning came as calmly as the Sun rose. Kuroko shivered at being awakened by the cool weather of the mornings of Spring. There was warmth beside him. It was radiating immensely, forcing him to cuddle closer to the source of heat. That was when he heard the faint sound of another person's heart beat. His eyes fluttered open as he groaned. What he saw, made him stiffened.

"Good morning Tetsuya."

* * *

Kagami stretched out from his bed. He yawned as he scratched his chest sleepily. The red head made his way out of the room where he saw Kuroko pacing towards him.

"Mornin'." Kagami greeted the other but Kuroko simply walked passed him. _'What's gotten into him?'_ Then, Kagami noticed Kuroko's red face, "Hey, Kuroko! What's with the red face?"

He didn't expect Kuroko to abruptly stop and turned to look at him. Kagami was genuinely shocked when he saw Kuroko's face; his eyes were wide and bulging with shock, "I-Is it... that obvious..?" Kuroko turned and ran away. Kagami was left dumbfounded outside of his room. A few seconds later, Akashi walked pass him, "Standing in the middle of the hallway is not a good habit, Kagami Taiga."

At the corner of his eye, Akashi saw the light red tint on the other's shocked face. It reminded him of when he had woken up earlier. He had felt Kuroko shift about on the small futon they shared. The previous night, Akashi thought it was an inconvenience to send the sleeping blue head back to his room so Akashi simply lifted Kuroko to his futon. The night was cold... Having someone to sleep with wasn't so bad. The next morning, Akashi woke up to Kuroko snuggling closer towards him. When Kuroko opened his eyes, Akashi smiled, "Good morning, Tetsuya."

Almost immediately, Kuroko rolled to the side, got up, fixed his yukata, and left the room. Akashi got up a few minutes later as he tried reasoning why Kuroko was blushing so hard and had left without a word. The red head chuckled as he remembered noticing how the red tint went from Kuroko's neck, to his cheeks, then to his ears. It was much similar to Kagami's blushing, _'Perhaps blushing is a trend nowadays.. I wonder what else will make him blush..' _And with that, Akashi walked with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Kise and Aomine had woken up together and went to wash their faces and change their clothes, "Ahh~ What a nice morning! Hey, Aominecchi! Let's see what's for breakfast!"

Midorima came up from behind and knocked the two on the head, "OI! What the hell?!"

"At least help prepare breakfast when you're in someone else's house."

"..fine."

When the three entered the kitchen, it sounded like 10 people were working but they could only see Kuroko. Kuroko was chopping vegetables, then he was stirring some soup(?), and back to chopping before putting eggs and potatoes in a pot filled with boiling water over a lighted stove and putting squeezed batter of cookies into the oven. He was like a machine. One second he was here, next he was adding salt and stirring again. Aomine whispered, "Doesn't seem like he needs any help..."

But Kuroko seemed different. Kise took a step forward, "Um.. K-Kurokocchi..?"

A knife went pass Kise's cheek and pierced the wall behind him sturdily, "Who's there?"

The blond slowly took a step back, "I-It's us!"

They noticed how Kuroko's glazed eyes became normal, "Kise-kun.. Good morning. Is potato salad and miso soup alright?"

"Y-Yeah.. Need any help?"

Kuroko stared at them before giving a small smile, "I'd really appreciate that."

After that, the four of them worked through breakfast, Midorima helped make tea, Kise chopped the vegetables and Aomine went off to set the table while Kuroko supervised the potatoes and eggs. After Aomine was done, Midorima left with the tea. Aomine watched as Kise chopped the vegetables, "You're so slow, Kise! Hey, Tetsu!"

"Yeah?" replied Kuroko, not bothering with the informal name calling.

"Show him how you chopped earlier!"

Kuroko didn't protest as he took the knife and began chopping the long, green celery. Kise and Aomine were too in awe to hear the door opening, "What's all the noise in here?"

When they did notice the intruder, they just backed away. Kuroko's hand stopped when another hand squeezed his from behind, "Tetsuya, there is no rush. You shouldn't chop too fast. You might injure yourself. Ryouta, go wake Atsushi. Daiki, help bring out the food."

Akashi left as silently as he came in. Aomine went to scoop the potatoes out of the pot and cut them up into squares. When Midorima came back in, he saw Aomine diligently mixing potatoes with mayonnaise while Kuroko stood still in front of the chopping board, "Kuroko, what is the matter?"

Kuroko twitched at hearing his name, "Nothing." His hand started chopping the celery slowly at first but as each second passed, Midorima and Aomine realized that Kuroko was suddenly back to when they had found him in the kitchen. Aomine abandoned the potatoes, "Oi, Tetsu! That's too much! OI!" Kuroko paid no heed to Aomine's shouting as he continued chopping vigorously; from celery to radishes to carrots. Midorima noticed how Kuroko's eyes were unresponsive and glazed like it was before, "Aomine, strap him down!"

When Kagami came in, Aomine and Midorima were on the floor, both trying their best to restrain the blue head, "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

"Kagami! Get that knife away from him!"

Kagami did as he was told and watched his best friend's unfocused face. He thought,_ 'Not again...'_ Kagami raised his left hand and backhanded Kuroko roughly. Midorima and Aomine became silent as they watched Kuroko's eyes revert back to normal, "Snap out of it you idiot!" Kagami shouted. Kuroko confusedly analyzed his surroundings. When he managed to grasp the situation, he shocked everyone as his body turned red from his neck then to his cheeks and finally his ears. He mumbled something as he hid his face. Kagami bended down, "What?"

What came after, was a hard punch from Kuroko to Kagami's face, "THAT HURT BAKAGAMI!"

Kagami was left passed out on the ground as an angry Kuroko stomped around the kitchen to finish the potato salad. Breakfast was served on the round floor table and everyone ate politely. After breakfast, Midorima and Kuroko went to wash off the dishes while Murasakibara and Akashi stayed to finish their tea and biscuit. Akashi was a slow eater, he preferred not having to clean up after himself. Murasakibara however, had saved all the snacks and biscuits to eat it last. Aomine joined Kagami sitting at the hallway as they hung their legs lazily over the edge. Kagami was holding an ice pack on his blue right cheek caused by Kuroko's punch.

Aomine laughed, "For a little guy, he sure can pack a punch!"

"No kidding."

"What was up with him back there?"

"It's his defense mechanism.."

"No, I meant the psycho act!"

"...let's just say it's a long story."

"Well, we're not leaving here anytime soon."

Kagami looked into Aomine's serious eyes, "Fine. You can't praise him, you can't please him, you can't embarrass him, you can't make fun of him. In a nutshell, you can't do anything that might make him blush."

"Why's that?"

"He'll go into 'Psycho' mode. He doesn't blush but instead he does whatever he's been doing at a rate that can't compare to a normal rate. Technically, if he was chopping two onions in one minute, he can chop 20 when he's in 'Psycho' mode in one minute. You know, it's like he's directing the blood somewhere else instead or something like that... So, when you do stop him, he'll blush like how he was supposed too. But if you leave him in 'Psycho' mode long enough, he'll get back to normal eventually..."

Aomine and Kagami was silent for awhile until Aomine said, "So... You're saying that there was a reason for him to blush just now, but he didn't?"

A switch suddenly connected in both their heads, "That reminds me, he was red like a tomato this morning when he walked pass me."

"And he was in 'Psycho' mode when we found him in the kitchen earlier."

Then Kagami said, "Akashi passed me right after he did!" Then Aomine continued, "And he went into 'Psycho' mode again AFTER Akashi came in!"

Kagami and Aomine stared at each other, "That means..." they said in unison. Without another word, they both got up and left the hallway awkwardly. When they were no longer in sight of the others, both of them hid in a room beside the living room. Aomine opened the connecting door slightly with Kagami on top of him, "There's no way he's falling for Akashi!"

"And I don't remember Akashi changing his preferences!... But now that I think of it, he's never shown any interest in women..."

Kagami deadpanned, "You're kidding right?"

Kise who had just gotten back from the toilet stared at the two who were peeking suspiciously, "What are you two doing?"

* * *

Kuroko was washing the dishes and passed the finished ones to Midorima to be wiped dry before putting it back into the top shelf. They worked diligently together without any argument or complaints which was rare for Midorima. Midorima was a cleanfreak and he appreciated someone who understood cleanliness. In this case, he appreciated Kuroko for washing so cleanly and also for taking good care of the plates, utensils and cups.

A few minutes later, with a few more cups to wash, Murasakibara came into the kitchen. The giant walked lazily towards them. He leaned his chin comfortably on Kuroko's head, "Kuro-chin~ I want sweets..."

Kuroko paid no attention to the extra weight on his head, "I baked some cookies earlier. Is that okay?"

Kuroko felt Murasakibara nod on his head. Kuroko finished washing the dishes and pried Murasakibara off of him. Midorima took a large flat plate and passed it to Kuroko, "Thank you, Midorima-kun"

Kuroko put on his mitts and brought the cookies out. Murasakibara took a whiff as Kuroko transferred them from the tray to the plate, "It smells like vanilla."

Kuroko nodded, "I like vanilla."

"Me too" responded Murasakibara.

"You like everything." added Midorima.

Kuroko brought the cookies to the round floor table, "Where are those three? The cookies will finish."

Akashi simply answered, "It doesn't matter."

"Alright..."

Midorima dunked his cookies in his tea before eating it, making everyone look at him in a weird way including Akashi. Murasakibara stared at Midorima, "Mido-chin~ You're ruining Kuro-chin's cookies.."

"Oha-asa stated it would be best to dunk your snacks in tea today."

Kuroko hummed, "Is that so.. Akashi-kun, are you not having some cookies?"

Akashi smiled, "I prefer not to dirty my hands but if you're willing to feed me, I'd be happy to sample your cookies, Tetsuya."

"Alright then."

Meanwhile Kagami, Aomine and Kise gawked,_ 'DID AKASHI JUST ASKED KUROKO/TETSU/KUROKOCCHI TO FEED HIM?!... AND HE_ AGREED_?!'_

Kuroko took a cookie and gestured Akashi to take a bite. Akashi eyed the blue head's blunt face and cunningly smirked at the door that was left ajar as he purposely nibbled a small area of Kuroko's finger that was holding the cookie when he bit. Kagami, Aomine, Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara stared at them awkwardly as Akashi bit off the cookie and chewed it crunchily, "It's very sweet and lovely Tetsuya." Akashi licked his lips delightfully.

Kuroko simply stood up and said, "I need to clean up the house. Please continue to enjoy your meal." And with that Kuroko left the room. Kagami, Aomine and Kise were left shocked as they realized Akashi had done it on purpose and he KNEW they were observing. Kagami scratched his head until what Kuroko said finally sunk in, "...Shit! He's gonna break the broom if he cleans the house in 'THAT' state!"

* * *

After everything was settled, Kagami and Kuroko were ushered to a car driven by one of Teiko Co.'s driver. Akashi and his men left for work, "I'll expect you at the office by 1:30pm Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

The trip to their university was a quiet one. Kagami felt awkward around Kuroko. It was weird enough he was falling in love, heck it was even weirder he was falling for a tyrannical dictator... But Kagami knew he had to start acting normal again before everyone realized their weird atmosphere, "So... Just now.. Breakfast was good!"

"You know don't you?"

"A-About what..?"

Kuroko ignored Kagami's awkwardness and continued, "Last night, I accidentally slept on his lap at the hallway outside his room. Then when I woke up, I was on his futon and his face was inches away from mine. I saw his smiling face up close and his body was so warm. Then, at the kitchen, his hand was holding mine and I could feel a heart beating every where in my body."

Kagami kept quiet even after Kuroko finished talking. He didn't know what to say. That was a downright love confession right there. Kagami kept on thinking what to say and when he tried to say something, Kuroko intervened, "Please don't say anything before I punch your face again."

Kagami smiled to himself, it was rare that Kuroko would rather blush than go into 'Psycho' mode. The red head ruffled Kuroko's hair as Kuroko looked outside the tinted window to hide his red face. Then again, if Kuroko DID go into 'Psycho' mode in the car, they'd probably need to find another transport to the university. Classes went on like normal and by the time they realized it, they were done for the day.

Kagami went straight home while Kuroko went to Teiko Co. to have someone accompany him home. Kagami entered his house; used to not being greeted home. He changed his clothes and went to the second floor of his home. Only there, will he actually be greeted by someone.

"Oi Bakagami! What took you so long?!"

Kagami took off his slippers and walked wearing only his socks, "Sorry, senpai. I had to make sure Kuroko left first."

"-_sigh_- Still clinging onto him huh... Go do 50 sit-ups."

"On it."

The black haired man was Kagami's tutor and trainer hired personally by his brother. The second floor had become a miniature gym for him and his team. His team was smaller than his brother's but they were strong in their own way too. It consisted of Kiyoshi Teppei, a gunman like Midorima, Hyuuga Junpei, a swordsman like Kise and Izuki Shun, a specialist in battle strategies. If it wasn't for them, Kagami wouldn't have been able to stop Kise. The previous day, Kise had beaten and slashed the assassin that had tried to murder Kuroko so hard, the enemy barely had the figure of a human. If Kagami hadn't call out to him loud enough, Kise wouldn't have received the wound on his back for being distracted but Kise would also would not have gotten out of his trance. Kagami remembered it so clearly. The 'fun' in Kise's eyes didn't exist anymore when he swung his sword towards the enemy. It was really shocking that the deformed enemy could still slash Kise's back when the blond got distracted for just a second. But when Kise's eyes reverted back to his killer ones, Kise slashed his sword again and his attention was once again on the single enemy that was already dead. Hyuuga, Izuki and Kiyoshi who heard the battle helped to strap the blond down. Not long after he regained consciousness , Kise saw what he had done. Hyuuga had heard him whisper while chuckling to himself, "Hahaha... I did it again, huh?"

They felt slight guilt as they knew what Kise had been forced to do when he was young. They brought him in and treated his wounds. When Kise was back to normal, they were surprised by Kise's flamboyant and friendly nature. However, Hyuuga wasn't too happy that all Kagami did was get Kise even more injured and did nothing after that but watch. Thus, began an intense training as punishment. Not that he minded, he was at fault. But he just couldn't move when he saw a real assassin in action.

After his 50 laps, Kagami went outside to jog with Kiyoshi, "Senpai, tonight I'll be staying at Kuroko's place."

"Tonight too? Is it that serious?"

Kagami sighed, "Other than him being targeted, nothing much. But..."

"What? What?"

"He has... someone in mind."

"A crush or a lover?"

"Do we have to discuss this now?"

"Haha! Fine fine! It's rare that Kuroko favors someone other than you!"

As they made a final left junction, they could see Hyuuga and Izuki, "Hurry up you two! Your brother is calling for us, Bakagami!"

"Eh? Aniki?"

* * *

"Sir, 'Meijo' was badly defeated. All three volunteers have died in action. Two was murdered by a member of RedTiger Co., Kiyoshi Teppei and the the third one was slaughtered by an elite member of Teiko Co., Kise Ryouta. Target has been spotted in a car with another elite member of Teiko Co., Aomine Daiki. Everyday since the hunt for the heads of KageKuro and Teiko (AkaKuro's dads), the boy has been driven to and from school by a Teiko Co. member."

The man sitting on the chair rolled a coin over his fingers, "Hmm... So 'he' really means that much huh? How strange.. Why have I never seen this boy before? Do you have his name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 21."

"Interesting.. Scout for further information. And create more distractions. When I give the message, go and catch the lamb."

"Very good, sir."

"Any news on the escapees to Hawaii?"

"There has been no news from our side but before we lost contact, the 2 missiles definitely made contact and had eradicated the private jet."

"...You are excused."

The man that had read out the report left the room and closed the door behind him. The chair in the middle of the room rotated to the 6 huge monitor screens; one of it showing a zoom of Teiko Co. entrance where a blurry Kuroko was seen entering, "Who are you to that red devil?"

The door suddenly opened again, "I have a request, Hanamiya."

"Ara? Haizaki? What a surprise~ How may I assist you?"

"Give me permission to ambush the elite team of Teiko Co. and I will get that boy for you."

* * *

(Timeskip: 7 days)

Akashi had watched the monitor as Kuroko came into the office building. To be honest, it was very strange. Nothing and absolutely nothing had happened to Kuroko during the past few days. Everyday, they'd eventually return to Kuroko's house after doing a thorough patrol anywhere the enemy might show up but nothing ever did. The small kill Kise had made was the first and probably the last one in a long while. But, putting Kuroko aside, there were multiple cases of Teiko Co. territory ambush. Akashi waited until Momoi had sent Kuroko up to his office after those two had their little lunch date. The door opened and in came the blue haired man, "You called for me, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko had long been used to Akashi's approaches. He didn't know whether it was on purpose or just because it was amusing but Kuroko started ignoring Akashi's advances to stop himself from overreacting all the time. Eventually he managed to overcome it. Except during the times he'd sneak into Akashi's room at night. He loved sleeping next to the red head. The body heat emitted by Akashi was indescribable and almost every morning, Kuroko would get attacked by his unforgiving smile and his, "Good morning, Tetsuya." Kuroko could never get used to that.

Akashi beckoned Kuroko to sit in front of him, "Tomorrow, a portion of our workers will be sent to port to help with shipment so, Daiki and Satsuki will come pick you up."

"Is that so? Why inform me?"

"Daiki's driving is even more reckless than a racer, just be prepared for that."

Kuroko smiled, "I wonder if he drives like Kagami."

"They share the same traits, it wouldn't be a surprise really."

Midorima and Murasakibara joined the two shortly afterwards, "Kuro-chin~ Let's go home~"

"Today, Takao will accompany you at home."

Kuroko didn't question any further, he got off his seat and bid Akashi goodbye. Kuroko went out first, leaving Midorima and Murasakibara with Akashi. Akashi entwined his fingers together, "Stay with him until you are sure he's free of threat. Ryouta and Daiki has already investigated section 458. They'll also investigate section 219."

Midorima fixed his glasses, "That leaves us with section 672 and 335."

"I will join you after Tetsuya is asleep."

"Yes, sir."

This was something Akashi and Kagami had discovered. On the third day, when Akashi had to stay at the office overnight due to immediate reports from the Seiho team at Hawaii, Kuroko had not slept that night. Kagami found him looking up at the skies from the hallway and the next morning, Kuroko was still in the same spot. When Kagami questioned him, Kuroko said he couldn't sleep. The next day, Akashi had to stay behind at the office again. This time, he received a call from Kagami himself, _**"Where on earth are you?!"**_ At first Akashi simply put the phone down but the next few texts he got was inevitable to miss. Akashi abandoned half of his reports when he read that Kuroko wasn't sleeping. It would definitely explain his lack of expression and response during the day. When he arrived at the Kuroko mansion, he went to Kuroko's room but he wasn't there. Turns out, he was watching the stars from the hallway outside of Akashi's room. Normally, Akashi would return home to his servants but they would rather not confront him to avoid trouble. It felt nice to have someone waiting for him to come home. Kuroko had greeted Akashi a 'Welcome back' and wanted to go back to his room but Akashi stopped him, "It's cold tonight. I don't think I'll be able to sleep without my pillow"

Kuroko pouted, "I am not your pillow." Akashi facepalmed in his head,_ 'More like the other way around...'_ The redhead smiled, "Wouldn't you be cold too?"

And so, Kuroko slept for the first time in two nights. Akashi was baffled. Earlier on, when he took the liberty of answering Kagami's calls, Kagami had told him a secret; Kuroko still slept with his parents if not his dog. Unfortunately, Nigou had died of old age by the time Kuroko was 17. Ever since then, he would sneak into his parents room. Sometimes he did it unconsciously. It was as though he craved another being's warmth at night. Kagami sighed on the phone, _**"Look, he's weird and all that but it can't be helped. He doesn't come near me cuz he doesn't want me to feel uncomfortable and right now, you...you're...VALID."**_

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "Valid..?"

_**"Yes!"**_

"So you and all the other people in world except his parents, his dead dog and me are invalid?"

**_"Yes- Look, that's not the point! Will you just get here and put him to sleep?!"_**

Akashi chuckled before putting the phone down. And just like that, Akashi would always return to the Kuroko Mansion every night to lull Kuroko to sleep. And tonight was no different. Besides, Kuroko's morning gift to him was priceless. That was when Akashi suddenly realized that he loved seeing Kuroko blush. After Midorima and Murasakibara had left, Akashi could feel his body heat up,_ 'Oh god... Am I blushing?'_

Midorima and Murasakibara went downstairs to see Takao laughing with a smiling Kuroko, "Takao, don't scare him too much."

"Aww.. Shin-chan is worried I might attack Kuroko.."

"Please. Like I would care about you influencing him."

Takao put his right arm around Kuroko's neck and whispered, "Don't worry, he's a tsundere. When he acts like that, it usually means he cares about you a lot!"

"OI..!"

The four of them drove to the Kuroko mansion. Takao sat at the back seat with Kuroko while Midorima drove with Murasakibara riding shotgun. Takao was a health specialist and assisted the doctors of Teiko Co. He also leads important surgeries and performs most of them by himself. He was friendly with everyone but can be deadly when necessary. No one knows about the human body better than he does. He can simply pierce 3 vital points of his enemies' body and they would drop dead in less than a minute. He had even earned Akashi's respect but due to his lack of stealth and agility, he preferred not to be in the battlefield like his self-proclaimed best friend, Midorima.

Midorima and Murasakibara parked the car outside and watched as Takao and Kuroko went into the house. Kuroko was busy listening to Takao's stories when a tiny flash of light reflected at his eyes. Kuroko's instinct made him look at Midorima who was reversing the car, "Midorima-kun! Watch out!"

Midorima stopped the car and exited through his door, "What is it?"

In truth, he, Murasakibara and Takao had long seen the shooter. They just wanted to deceive the enemy in thinking so otherwise. Unfortunately, Kuroko was not aware of that, "Kuroko, I suggest you just get into the house. Takao, take him inside."

"C'mon Kuroko!"

But Kuroko heard the soft sound of the bushes rustling and he raced to Midorima whom he thought was vulnerable. Midorima had his eyes focused on the sniper who was at least a mile away into the forest. There were also a few machine gun shooters spread out pretty far. Midorima was about to take out his gun when he was suddenly pounced onto the ground my Kuroko. The green head saw the bullet that was aimed for him passing by behind Kuroko and hit the car. Immediately, all the shooters began their shooting raid. Midorima grabbed Kuroko and took cover on the opposite side of the car where Murasakibara had waited after he too had exited the car earlier. The purple head was piecing together a small bomb while casually avoiding some bullets that went through the car. Midorima checked Kuroko's condition, "Are you injured?"

"No.."

Midorima was relieved, "Alright, I need you to run with me into the house."

"I understand."

Midorima nodded to Murasakibara. The purple head nodded back and stood up as he threw the small handmade bomb into the forest. A huge explosive sound was heard and a few groans from the enemies resounded. Midorima took Kuroko's hand and both of them got up to run into the house. But when they were halfway there, Midorima felt Kuroko's hand slipping away from his. When he turned he saw Kuroko slowly falling to the side; his right shoulder splattering blood. Kuroko fell to the ground agonizingly. He held onto his right shoulder as he felt the bullet residing inside him. Midorima was stunned but quickly regained his composure as he carried Kuroko into the house while Murasakibara distracted the enemies.

Midorima put Kuroko on top of one of the sofas and grabbed Takao, "His right shoulder was shot, probably by a shotgun. Extract the bullet and wrap up his shoulder. Check if the bullet has hit any vital blood vessels especially the arteries and-"

Takao patted the green head, "I got it. I got it. Seriously, who's the doctor here? Get out there, that's where you should be in charge of."

Midorima nodded silently and left the house. He could feel his blood boiling with rage. How could he be so careless as to let Kuroko get shot so easily? He waited for Murasakibara to throw another grenade before running to the back of the car to take out his sniper rifles. The car boot was filled with the best guns completely loaded with ammo and fixed suppressor.

Murasakibara whistled teasingly, "Woah... Mido-chin's going all out~"

Midorima unwrapped the tape on his fingers and aligned his eye with the day scope, "Naturally. I never waste my bullets because I never miss my shots."

* * *

Kuroko was drenched in sweat when he reawakened. He felt searing pain at his right shoulder. His vision was blurry as he saw Takao hovering above him, "..uko...kuroko... KUROKO!"

Kuroko's eyes widened with shock as he became fully awake, "You feeling okay? You were shot just now!"

He nodded slowly, "What about..Midorima-kun? And Murasakibara-kun? Are they alright?"

Takao wanted to laugh so hard at that question. Kuroko didn't seem to understand that the people in charge of babysitting him were assassins and mercenaries in the past. Even Takao himself had his fair share of getting his hands dirty and stained as well. But this was no time to laugh. Kuroko was lucky the bullet missed his vital artery. However, the side effect of Takao's mini surgery of extracting the bullet would strain Kuroko's body greatly due to slight injury of his brachial plexus (nerve bundle that controls arm function). Not only will he be unable to move his right arm for the rest of the day, but he'll be stricken with high fever the whole night. Akashi wouldn't be too pleased to hear about that.

Takao watched as Kuroko's consciousness began to slip away. Takao placed the cool wet cloth on top of his head gently and ushered him to rest. He just wanted to make sure Kuroko wasn't in a state of shock or traumatized. It was good that Kuroko was calm in any situation. Takao carried Kuroko into a bedroom and placed him on a fluffy futon. All that was left to do, was to wait for Midorima and Murasakibara to finish exterminating the enemy. Takao smiled, remembering how flustered Midorima was when he brought Kuroko in. That only meant one thing, the enemies will die a slow and painful death because they have no idea who they had just shot.

* * *

"Please! Please! We were only hired to shoot! Please don't kill me!"

Each footstep taken by Midorima and Murasakibara only made the enemy feel even more closer to death. It happened so fast. Right after they saw Midorima aim with his gun, not a single fire was able to be released by them. Midorima was so precise, he shot each and every shooter right at their shooting hand; making them unable to continue firing. Midorima and Murasakibara approached the forest slowly, their eyes piercing knives through the enemies. Instantly, they knew they were dead meat. The snipers were the furthest from the car so they could hear their comrades screams of agony from where they were.

Midorima and Murasakibara stared down at the last sniper, "Mido-chin~ Is this the one?"

The man on the ground shivered in fear. All his comrades had died agonizingly from Midorima's bullets digging inside their bodies; killing them slowly from malfunctioning of their vital organs or massive blood loss from their multiple wounds.

Midorima aimed precisely at the person's right arm and pulled the trigger. The man screamed his heart out as he fell on his back. Midorima shot each of the man's limb one by one, relishing in the man's pain. Midorima sighed in relief, "Come, our work here is done."

As the green head was walking away, Murasakibara stared at the dying man, he smiled, "You're lucky it was Mido-chin~ If it was Aka-chin, he might have you dissected alive~ Jaa ne!" The purple head dropped a tiny cube on the ground beside the man. It started flashing in red and beeped every 3 seconds.

The man wheezed and panted harshly, the pain was indescribable but he was a loyal soldier to his superior. He reached for his mobile phone after he was sure Midorima and Murasakibara was out of sight and hearing. With shaky hands, he dialed the only number he had. He put it on loud speaker and placed it on his chest. He couldn't move anymore, his body laid limp. He waited and waited. Each second he waited until he could hear the voice of the receiver, _**"Report."**_

"J-Just...connect me to Hanamiya-sama..."

**_"You do not have authorization."_**

"I..am the leader.. of the assassination team... I don't give a FUCK TO YOUR GODDAMN AUTHORIZATION!"

**_"...Please hold. -tuut-...-tuut-... Yes?"_**

"That blue haired kid... His importance is... unbelievably high.. I got him on his right shoulder... My team was defeated.."

_**"Wow~ Good job! I'll go send help then~"**_

The man merely chuckled, "No need, Hanamiya-sama... We'll blow up in a few seconds..."

The cubes that were dropped by Murasakibara almost everywhere on the ground beeped for the final time and exploded, exterminating every trace of the enemies permanently.

* * *

Takao was frustrated when Murasakibara refused to let anyone take Kuroko away from between his legs, "Kuro-chin... Doesn't this feel nice?"

Kuroko was too weak to talk let alone fight back, so he just nodded. Midorima nodded in approval, "Good, then stay there until Kagami gets here."

"I'm here to take care of him! It's just fever and muscle pull! Why can't you two just go already?! It's already 2 hours pass your time limit in this house!" shouted Takao as he pointed defiantly at Midorima. The green head merely sighed, "It'd be troublesome if you were to catch a fever, Takao. "

Takao was slightly taken aback by Midorima's concerned voice. After that, the four of them waited until Kagami came. The red head however, barged into the house in a panicked state, shouting everywhere; effectively making Kuroko's condition worse. He received multiple punches that evening. Midorima and Murasakibara had left around 4pm while Akashi had arrived at 7pm. Akashi had received the news rather calmly from Midorima but deep inside, he was boiling with rage. Kuroko could have easily been killed if the enemy was able to shoot his shoulder. The last thing they need right now is to have him killed. Akashi entered the house and navigated himself to his room. If Kuroko was to be placed anywhere in the house, he knew it would be his room. Kuroko wouldn't have been able to sleep if he was in any other.

Outside his room was Takao and Kagami waiting patiently for his arrival. Akashi took off his clothes and wore the yukata that was already prepared by Takao. Before he went inside, he looked at Kagami, "I presume your brother has agreed to assist us."

Kagami nodded, "They're already here."

Akashi replied, "Come inside in an hour's time."

After Kuroko got shot, Akashi had requested backup from Himuro, Kagami's elder brother. They replied favorably without complaint and gave assistance immediately. The Kuroko mansion was surrounded with armed men, ready to put their life on the line. Akashi was grateful to them. Had trouble not brew around the city, he would've gladly protected Kuroko himself, but the massive killing happening in the city was too much of a hint. He knew it was to distract them. He wouldn't be so stupid to completely be fooled by Hanamiya. Thankfully, Momoi had already made a full research on the 'disbanded' group. Without a doubt, it was Hanamiya's doings. However, something was bothering Akashi. The places that were ambushed were mini hideouts of Teiko Co.'s men. It was the place they could refill ammo, contact HQ, determine destination for their missions and whatnot. It was as though a member of Teiko Co. itself was attacking them.

Akashi entered his room. He could hear the faint sound of panting from Kuroko underneath the blanket. Akashi sat beside the futon quietly as he lowered the blanket and gently caressed Kuroko's cheek, "Tetsuya" Kuroko looked awful; he was sweating profusely and curling himself like a ball. Akashi took note of Kuroko's immobile arm resting limply. Akashi continued caressing Kuroko's face and calling out his name softly.

Kuroko's eyes opened slowly when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. When his vision cleared, he saw Akashi smiling at him. Kuroko did his best to smile back, "Welcome...home...Akashi...-kun.."

"I'm back, Tetsuya."

Akashi laid on the small futon they had shared every night and covered Kuroko with the blanket. Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko. Kuroko was genuinely shocked at how warm and comforting Akashi made him feel, Kuroko snuggled closer in Akashi's arms. Akashi's heartbeat became his lullaby that night. Akashi listened to Kuroko's voice. Slowly, Kuroko's panting seized to mere light breathing. The red head could feel how hot Kuroko's body truly was, like it was on fire but it was a good thing he was already asleep. Akashi himself decided to take a short nap as he waited until Kuroko was truly deep in his sleep.

As agreed, Kagami came in quietly after an hour's time. Akashi's eyes opened and signaled Kagami to his side of the futon. As quickly and smoothly possible, they switched places. The two of them stayed still and watched Kuroko groan for a second or two before he continued breathing normally again. They released a relived sigh. To be honest, it was a 50-50 chance Kuroko would fall for it. Of course, under normal circumstances, he would've realized it the moment Kagami opened the door but Takao had already informed Akashi of Kuroko's fatigued condition along with slight hallucination. It was a risky plan but it worked out fine. Luckily, the one night Akashi couldn't stay home was the night Kuroko had a fever; not like he was thankful Kuroko was shot.

Akashi nodded to Kagami and got up slowly as he left the room. Kagami would just have to deal with being Kuroko's pillow for the night.

* * *

Akashi reached section 335 where the elite members of Teiko Co. were waiting for him. He got out of the car and walked to where the other four was. This was where the final ambush was reported. It was also the biggest threat they had ever received. 100 men died in that faculty that day. Hanamiya had gone too far but none of them were able to track him down. Akashi watched as his men searched for clues. Kise came up to him with a deadly serious face, "Akashicchi, the wounds on these men, it's definitely from the slashes of a blade."

"A sword?" Aomine questioned.

Kise nodded, "Without a doubt. It's weird though.."

"Kise is right. I cannot detect any injuries caused by gunshots or internal bleeding. It is more likely a sword."

Akashi stood and thought hard. It was a surprise. Not many assassins use swords as weapons nowadays. Akashi kneeled down to one of his men's corpses and traced the heavy slash on that man's back. Then, he looked at Aomine, "Tomorrow, should anything ever happen to him, kill the one who has injured him. I will not tolerate any more of either of your carelessness. The rest of you, standby. This is the final warning from the enemy. If he were to strike, it would be now. Let's go."

And with that order, they left the crime scene and waited for dawn to arrive.

* * *

Kuroko woke up alone, with no one beside him. His head was still ringing but he felt much better. Beside him was a note, _'Morning Kuroko! Don't move around too much today! If you stick to your daily routine, you should be fine! I'll check up on you when you get back from class! XP'_

Kuroko smiled, "Thank you, Takao-kun."

Kuroko got up shakily, his legs stiff and his arm throbbing. From a distance, he could hear someone running around the house. Whoever it was, the footsteps was getting louder and louder. Kuroko deadpanned, there was only one person who would be dumb enough to run around the house that early in the morning when people would still be asleep.

The sliding door to Akashi's room slammed opened, "KUROKO!"

Kuroko used his palm to hit Kagami's face, "Will you ever learn?"

Kagami fell on his butt as he rubbed his sore chin, "You're awake already? Why didn't you call for me?"

"-_sigh_-" Kuroko just walked away and went straight for the kitchen. Kagami got up and chased after him, "Kuroko! Wait!" The red head caught up and took hold of Kuroko's shoulders as he leaned his forehead Kuroko's, "Hm.. Your fever's down. Guess you don't have to skip class today."

"Who said anything about skipping?"

Kagami laughed at Kuroko's bluntness. It seemed as though he was back to normal. When Kuroko came into the dining room, the round floor table had an array of food set up neatly. "You cooked this?"

"Well..yeah. You had a lot of stuff in the fridge. I just took some vege and eggs and cooked fried rice. And I made some juice and croquettes.."

Kuroko sat down and sampled the croquette with his fingers, "It's good." he responded as he chewed the crispy edge of the potato snack. Kagami smiled goofily at Kuroko's content face. The red head took a plate and took some fried rice. Kagami spoon-fed Kuroko much to his dismay but his shoulder and arm was numb if not aching. Halfway through his meal, Kuroko eyed the remaining fried rice, "Why did you cook so much?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's cuz they'll be joining us."

"They?"

Right on cue, they heard the main door opening, "SORRY FOR INTRUDING!" shouted someone.

"We brought more spicy food! It's nice!...It's nice and spiced.. Wow! Another one! Gotta write it down.. Hyuuga, hold this! " said another.

"Will you people behave?!" scolded a feminine voice.

"Bakagami! At least greet us at the door! And Izuki, just go die."

Kuroko watched Kagami facepalm towards the group of people at the door, "Just wait here, Kuroko."

From a distance, Kuroko could hear Kagami fighting with the group about 'Intruding' and 'Keeping quiet around a patient' but he was just the same too in reality. When the group of people showed up in the dining room, Kuroko was genuinely shocked, "Senpai..."

Hyuuga lifted his hand, "Yo Kuroko!"

Kiyoshi went on and ruffled Kuroko's hair, "How are ya kiddo?"

Izuki and Riko smiled at him. To Kagami, these people were his trainers and teammates but to Kuroko, they were his guardians back in elementary school. Kuroko was bullied frequently but he never minded the bad things other children said about him. It was probably due to his distant nature. When one of the children went overboard and threw a stone to his head, the ones that had saved him was a bunch of high school freshmen. Kuroko was indebted to them as they always waited for him outside his school to walk him home. It was a routine until Kagami showed up and took over. After that, he hasn't seen them since. Kuroko's face was still in shock as they sat around him. Riko smiled sweetly at him, "What's wrong Kuroko? Still getting bullied I see!"

Kuroko smiled back gently, surprising them all with his reply, "I thought... You guys had left me too."

They were taken aback by his teary eyes and happy face, "I'm so happy you're still here."

Riko took him in her arms and allowed his composed face to twist into despair as he cried his eyes out. Everyone had always left him. His grandparents died getting run over by a truck. His favorite pet bird was tortured to its death by the kids that taunted him. His teacher was killed during a shooting raid trying to protect him. And throughout the years, he had lost almost everything he ever tried to give his love to or receive it from a kind face. The team 'Seirin' as they used to call themselves were no different. Kuroko was 10 when they stopped coming by. He was bullied again and he was almost scarred for life if Kagami hadn't come to save him. And that was how they had first met.

Kagami watched awkwardly as his seniors comforted Kuroko. He was completely unaware that they had known each other for a much longer time. Kuroko regained his composure and almost excitedly told them about what had happened the past few weeks. They shared laughs and ate together happily. But such happiness was only temporary. Outside the house, a camouflaged man reported through a walkie talkie, "Target is immobile."

_**"Good. Bomb is set to detonate when frequency increases."**_

"Roger. Over and out"

* * *

Riko got up and looked outside the window, "Alright! Your ride's here! Off to your class now!"

Kuroko nodded as he took his bag, "Will you be here all day?"

"Meh, we'll stick around until you get back! You get back at 2pm right?"

"Yes."

Kiyoshi smiled, "We'll be here to greet you then!"

Kagami and Kuroko got into the car and left for their university. Immediately after they had left, Seirin's eyes changed and their happy faces turned serious. Riko took her bag and opened it up. She passed each of them a black garment, gloves and head mask. Hyuuga put on his leather suit and gloves swiftly. The other's doing the same. During their watch the previous night, 3 of their men were killed unnoticed. It was possible that the enemy had infiltrated and did something to endanger Kuroko. It was confirmed when their equipments detected a foreign weapon hidden all over the house. Izuki had researched the 'contents' of the foreign object. He speculated that the things detected in the house were hyper sensitive wire that was attached to a main source that was definitely a bomb. Hyuuga adjusted his black mask and lowered his head and voice, "Kiyoshi, you and Riko cover the ground outside and under the house. Izuki, you search the roofs and walls. I'll cover the rest. Find that bomb by all means."

"Understood."

For hours and hours they searched the house. They were swift on their feet and planned each step as it would be their last. By the time they realized it, it was already 1:22pm. Riko sighed, _'He's probably out of his school already...'_ she thought. She gathered with the other four in the living room. They had searched everywhere. It was no use. Izuki rubbed his temples, "It could've been a trap."

Hyuuga nodded, "A distraction."

The team was silent until it finally hit them, if this was to distract them from protecting Kuroko, then that would mean, at that moment, Kuroko was at his most vulnerable. Riko immediately took out her phone to contact Akashi. Suddenly, Izuki could feel something happening. His eye's could almost see the wire in the walls that he had previously cut being connected by an electric current. He looked at Riko's phone as she held it at her left ear, waiting for an answer. His brain theorized the points and hints immediately. Izuki shouted, "RIKO! STOP!"

The Kuroko mansion exploded from the core. The man outside turned on his walkie talkie, "Mission cleared in sector 5."

**_"Roger. Move to sector 2 to initialize mission to kidnap target."_**

"Understood. Over and out"

* * *

Everything went on like normal at their university. Kuroko was unable to write anything down though. Kagami helped him throughout class. His arm was still in pain by the time they had finished. Kagami bought him a shake from the cafeteria, "We should really get your arm checked by Takao."

"Yeah.. He said he'll take a look at it at the office later. Wanna come?"

"Sure. What time are they picking you up?"

"Usually at 1:45pm but since it's Aomine today, Akashi said he might arrive earlier." Just then, they both saw a car speeding in the distance even when in a tight corner, "Or maybe now."

The speeding car came to a stop directly in front of them, "Yo, Tetsu!"

Momoi took out her mirror to fix her hair, "Honestly Daiki! We're in campus! Drive normally!"

"Oh c'mon Satsuki! I've driven way faster than that!"

"That's not the point!"

Kuroko lifted his hand as he lowered his head, "Um, can Kagami follow us back to the office?"

Momoi smiled happily, "Sure! Then.. Kagami-kun, will you please ride shotgun?"

"Eh? Uh.. Alright.."

The two got into the car and closed the door. Aomine eyed Kuroko from his rear view mirror, "Better buckle up Tetsu!"

As Aomine took off, Kuroko said to himself, _'Yup, they're exactly the same.'_ Kagami was excitedly enjoying the high speed car. Kuroko ignored the two laughing idiots in the front seat and turned to look at Momoi. She was wearing a cute top and short skirt instead of the usual office attire. Kuroko also took note of her high ponytail, "Momoi-san, you look very pretty today."

"I-I-Is that so? Thank you, Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko also took notice of her multiple hairpins. He reached out and took them off, allowing her fringe to fall casually around her face, "You look even lovelier now."

Momoi's speech was stolen from her. No words could describe the ecstasy of having the person you like touching and praising you. Kuroko looked at the hairpins he held, "My mother used to wear them too."

"Then.. Then, you can keep it! Maybe give it to her someday! ...or something.."

Kuroko looked at Momoi's red face, "Thank you Momoi-san. I'll treasure them."

Aomine groaned out loud, "Will you guys stop with the flirting?! No flirting in my car!"

"Shut up, Daiki!"

Kagami laughed it off until he saw something weird as they travelled on the bridge road. Right as Aomine passed the start of the bridge, a construction man stopped the car behind them as he put a few cones to prevent any car from crossing over, "Oi, Kuroko. Did sensei say anything about a reconstruction?"

"Hm. No, not that I remember. Why?"

"I dunno. It's just weird..."

Aomine sensed it too. Something weird was going on. The blue head looked around. Nothing was particularly out of place. The huge river beneath them was flowing normally too. Suddenly, Kuroko felt his shoulder throb tremendously, "Argh!"

"Tetsu-kun! What's wrong?!"

Kagami looked behind worriedly, "You alright?"

Aomine drove faster, Kuroko was in dire need of a doctor. A ringtone filled everyone's ears as Aomine's phone rang in between him and Kagami. Aomine flipped his phone open and answered without bothering to check the number, "Who's it?"

**_"He's ours, Aomine."_**

"What? Who the FUCK are you?"

Momoi grimaced at the foul language, she whispered, "Who is it Daiki?" Aomine just brushed her off and waited for the other person's reply.

**_"Nothing personal. I just want to see Akashi's fucked up face."_**

Aomine's eyes widened when he realized who the voice belonged to, "Haizaki.. You bastard!"

**_"Hmph, bingo. See you on the other side, ace."_**

"What?"

The bridge road blew up in front of them. It happened so fast, no one knew what was really going on. Next thing they knew, the car had plunged into the river. Momoi was knocked unconscious as her head hit Kagami's headrest. Kagami and Aomine immediately took off their seatbelt and exited the car. Kagami was about to help Momoi but he was greeted with a punch to the face by a man in a diver's suit. Aomine too received the same treatment as he was trying to help Kuroko. The disadvantage of being underwater was enough to exhaust the two even though they were merely evading the assault.

Kuroko managed to exit the car. He couldn't swim well with one arm but he tried his best to assist Aomine. Kuroko proved his worthiness when he delivered a hard kick to the diver's helmet; instantly confusing him. Aomine was about to take Kuroko up to the surface when he was suddenly held back by two other divers. Kuroko was separated from him and was undeniably surrounded by three new backup divers. There was no way out. One of them punched Kuroko hard at his stomach; effectively forcing his last breath out as he lost consciousness. They grabbed him and swam away. The other's followed suit after they were sure Kagami and Aomine had no chance of following them.

Aomine and Kagami watched helplessly as they took Kuroko away. Without wasting any time, Kagami helped Momoi out of the car. He swam to the surface with Aomine. As they breathed in the much needed air, Kuroko was completely nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Akashi was waiting impatiently for Kuroko to arrive with Momoi and Aomine. Takao had just reported a discovery to him. Apparently, the bullet that had pierced Kuroko was coated with a type of slow-acting poison. Kuroko's fever was not the result of his mini operation at all. It was indeed the poison that had started to act on Kuroko. Should he not get his arm treated, he might never be able to use it the same way again. Usually, when Momoi was the one accompanying his underling, she would report to Akashi about almost everything. Something was off.

He felt a bit relieved when his phone rang. But he thought too soon. The number that was calling him was from an unknown source. Momoi was not around to filter his calls so they were sent to his office directly. Akashi was hesitant at first but he might regret not answering later on. The red head clicked the loud speaker button as he let the call through.

The caller spoke first,**_ "Yo, Akashi. Long time no chat."_**

Akashi remembers all of his workers even the ones that held the most pointless post and did the least important jobs. It was no surprise that he recognized the voice immediately, "I don't have time for you Haizaki."

"I believe you do. My new boss wants to have a little talk over business. How 'bout it?"

Akashi ignored the request and simply disconnected the call. He looked at the clock, 2:12pm. _'They're still not here yet?'_

Midorima suddenly burst into the room, "Akashi! Aomine was ambushed on the way back from the university! The bridge road was blown into pieces! Momoi is badly injured and Kuro-!"

"Calm yourself, Shintarou!" commanded Akashi as he slammed his hands on his desk, "When did it happen?"

Midorima was taken aback by Akashi's backlash, "Yes, please forgive me but even Kagami's team was-"

Suddenly Kise and Murasakibara entered as well, "Akashicchi! Kurokocchi is-!"

They were all silenced by Akashi's ringing office phone. Akashi looked at it as it stated the same 'Unknown Number' on it's small screen. The ringing stopped for 2 seconds before ringing again. Akashi who was frustrated enough as he was, turned on the loudspeaker and shouted, "I said I don't have time for you Haizaki!"

**_"...Ahh!...-_**_pant_**_- ...N-No...-_**_pant_**_-...Please..STOP! UGH! PLEASE! AAHHHH!"_**

Everyone knew who that voice belonged to. Akashi's face was mixed with shock, anger and worry at the same time as he whispered, "Tetsuya.." Kuroko's pleading voice was accompanied with the sound of chain's being pulled and dragged on the floor. They could hear the pain Kuroko was facing through his voice. They could almost imagine what they were doing to him. In all honesty, Kise, Midorima and Muaraskibara felt as though they could destroy an entire army of soldiers at the moment. They had never felt such emotion boiling inside them. Their fists clenched till their knuckles turned white. Akashi listened as Kuroko's voice started to drift away,**_ "So, ready to talk business now?"_**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I LIED! HAHAHAHAHA! It's not the end yet~! By the time i realized it, I had already written 17,000 words... O_O I had to separate them... And it's not even halfway done! Oh well~ Next chapter will be on the week of my birthday~ (11th March) Tee-hee! Yes, I'm self promoting! Anyway, wasn't that a nice chapter? So full of fluffy goodness and gory bomb attacks... Yeah... Please tune in in a fortnight for the next chapter~ Toodles!

Please forgive any grammatical errors. I will recheck tomorrow... It's 1:45 am here and I have an English Paper tomorrow! Haha! Wish me luck~! To those who were waiting for so long, please forgive me again. I will not abandon this story for the world no matter what happens to me in life~ Believe it! (Naruto pun not intended...)


	3. Finale (Part 1)

Helooo~~~ Sorry for the lateness... My mind was being mean... It wouldn't conjure up words... Anyway, thankies for the wishes and condolences! You guys are so sweet~! Oh, stop worrying you worrywarts! Did you really think I was going to torture my Tetsuya? (Well... I did... But not in THAT way! ...probably...Oh well..) Here's the much awaited ending! Go GO GO! (But seriously... It was soooo hard to tell the story from so many perspectives...Sheesh...)

* * *

**Finale (PART 1)**

_**"How could this have happened Aomine?! Do you have any idea what the consequences are?!"**_

Aomine's phone was surprisingly undamaged by the water. Unfortunately, that resulted him into answering the urgent call from Midorima. But, as it is, Aomine was pissed beyond reason for what had happened. He didn't need Midorima to tell him that, "Just shut the fuck up, greenie. Let me talk to Akashi."

To Midorima's shock, Akashi had asked for his phone the moment Aomine said those words. Midorima passed it over and watched as Akashi spoke softly, _**"Do your job as you were told."**_

Aomine received the message calmly and disconnected the line. He looked towards Kagami, "Take Satsuki back to the office. I'll see you at Shinokawa in 10 minutes."

* * *

Akashi passed the phone back to Midorima and continued staring out of the window of the car with his left earphone in his ear. They had sealed the deal with Hanamiya faster than they thought they would. It was quite simple. All he wanted in exchange for Kuroko was a small wooden box kept away in Teiko Co. storage. It was sealed with a 10-digit combination and it looked broken. At first Akashi was shocked that his father had never told him about the box, let alone the password. But then, he somewhat knew what was inside, the treaty. The treaty that glued almost all the companies under Teiko Co. together. The treaty that was signed over 20 years ago with the rightful representatives from over 30 countries.

Having the treaty in hand, means to control the bonds between them. Should anyone have legal proof that the treaty was destroyed, Teiko Co. would lose its rightful place on top and whoever who makes a new treaty will take over the business world. Akashi knew all too well why Hanamiya would have taken such a desperate move. When the treaty was signed, his father's company weren't included under Teiko Co.'s protection. After a small mistake by one of his workers, 3 companies loss 85% of sales to a neighboring country. Trust was no longer formed between them and other companies. Swindlers and people with more malevolent intention started tearing the company apart; from the inside out. Without protection from a higher company, they were left exposed and vulnerable with no insurance.

After debts mounted to an endless pile, the head of the company 'Forbidden Flower' committed suicide after shooting his wife and only son. However, there were rumors that the body of the son was never found. Akashi had already figured that Hanamiya was the lost son. Revenge was probably the only thing he could have thought of.

* * *

Kuroko woke up to a blinding light. His entire body ached. His head felt like he was being spun around constantly. It took awhile for him to get his vision back. After a few minutes, he was finally aware of his surroundings. Currently, his arms were being suspended in the air; chains cuffing his wrists and looped around a hook attached to the ceiling. His legs were limp against the ground and his sweater and shoes were removed. He also found that he couldn't speak through the gag around his mouth.

Kuroko adjusted his position causing the chains to resound throughout the room he was in. Suddenly he heard behind him, "Boss, he's awake."

The blinding light above him was switched off and that was when he saw the weird equipments all around him. Kuroko didn't let the rising panic inside him to be shown. He watched as a man with black hair walked towards him, "Hello there~ I'm Hanamiya. You must be Tetsuya right?"

Kuroko ignored the question with a hard glare. The man's sarcastic gleeful face twisted to one with a devilish smirk as he landed a punch on Kuroko's stomach, "You will answer me."

The chained blue head could only curl himself so much to avoid the stinging pain but to no avail. He felt a harsh tug behind his head as the gag was removed. The man took hold of Kuroko's chin and lifted it to meet his eyes, "Tell me Tetsuya, who are you to that red devil?"

As much as Kuroko hated pain and violence, this was the one time he would rather take the blow then go with the flow. After a few unanswered questions, Hanamiya left the room only to let Kuroko be interrogated by his henchmen. Kuroko braved various injuries without letting out a single sound. From punches to kicks, Kuroko barely let out groans or whimpers. It hurt, but if it meant endangering others, Kuroko would endure. Kuroko was panting lightly as he slouched and looked to the floor. He could see blood dripping from his face as it splattered beside his feet. Hanamiya came back only to see Kuroko's bloodied face and body. His henchmen turned to him, "We got nothing boss."

"You're all so useless. Get out. Except you. You stay and collect." he said to a henchman siting near the equipments.

"Yes sir."

Kuroko was panting harshly but slowly. His body was now numb. He could almost feel the breaking of his bones especially his ribs. Never had he felt so much physical pain. To be honest, he was close to losing his consciousness but that man's presence almost didn't allow him to faint just yet. The man circled him slowly as he hummed before saying, "You're quite a strong one. Interesting... Well, it's no wonder those lovely senpai's of yours were quite fond of you~"

Kuroko twitched at hearing those words.

"Such a shame though.. If only they had left your house earlier..."

At that point, Kuroko's mind was only occupied with Seirin, "W-What did you...do to them..?" He asked weakly as he lifted his head to look at Hanamiya's smirking face.

Hanamiya took out a knife, "Well, let's just say-" He grabbed the back of Kuroko's head and tugged it roughly. He pierced Kuroko's bullet wound and reveled in the unadulterated scream that tore from Kuroko's lips. Kuroko's body was shaking as he tried holding back his voice again but as the man playfully twisted the knife, Kuroko couldn't helped but whimper shamelessly. The pain was indescribable. Hanamiya lowered his head and leaned towards Kuroko's ear. He whispered slowly, "I killed them~"

Kuroko was shattered. His breathing stopped altogether. How could they have been so easily killed? Almost immediately, flashes of their memories together came flooding into his mind. Aida's smile... Hyuuga's nagging... Izuki's ridiculous jokes... Kiyoshi's comfort..

Hanamiya watched as Kuroko hung limply by his chained arms; not even bothering about his injuries anymore. The man smirked triumphantly. He placed the gag back around Kuroko's mouth and turned to his henchman, "Did you get it?"

"Yes, sir. Loud and clear. Message has been mimicked and synced with the hostage's voice."

"Call Haizaki up."

A few seconds passed until the door to the room reopened, "What's up?"

The man that had pierced Kuroko left the room after leaving a message to the newcomer with grey hair. Kuroko watched as the newcomer connected his phone to one of the device in front of him. Then, Kuroko realized that it was actually attached to a speaker on the table. Kuroko saw him dialing a number and both of them listened to the loud ringing that echoed throughout the room until someone picked it up. The grey-haired man was the first to speak, "Yo, Akashi. Long time no chat."

Kuroko's eyes widened at the familiar name. Then he heard the reply, **_"I don't have time for you Haizaki."_**

Kuroko could only imagine how worried Akashi would be since he hadn't come back yet. Then, he thought, _'What about Aomine-kun, Kagami and Momoi-san?' _

"I believe you do. My new boss wants to have a little talk over business. How 'bout it?"

Kuroko almost sighed in relief when he heard Akashi disconnecting the phone. The grey-haired man cursed out loud as he slammed his phone to the table. But he didn't give up as he looked at the henchman, "You got the voiced message?"

"Ready anytime sir."

The grey-haired man turned and smirked at Kuroko, "Let's see just how much you mean to them."

Kuroko watched again as the man redialed the number he called previously. Kuroko was too preoccupied that he did not notice the return of the dreadful man that had injured him. Akashi answered the phone again angrily, _**"I said I don't have time for you Haizaki!"**_

Immediately, a recording was played throughout the room. Kuroko's eyes widened again when he recognized the voice as his own. But it was merely a remake he thought. It wasn't the original. Then, Hanamiya sneakily appeared behind Kuroko as he whispered, "Let's emphasize a bit, Tetsuya~"

Kuroko was shocked and perplexed as Hanamiya snuck up on him and took off his gag again. When a hand squeezed his injured shoulder and fingers dug into his wound, Kuroko's body spasmed violently. He pulled at his chains unconsciously and let out a scream as he threw his head back. The scream had completed the recorded message and had made it completely believable. Hanamiya knew that Kuroko wouldn't let out a sound if he were to torture him during the call. Catching Kuroko off guard was the perfect solution. Hanamiya watched as Kuroko's panting slowed down and blue eyes closed from the excruciating pain. He smiled yet again when he heard the immediate response from Akashi. Hanamiya took over the call and gestured Haizaki towards Kuroko.

Haizaki understood the instruction and walked towards Kuroko. He released Kuroko's chain from the hook on the ceiling and carried the unconscious blue head to another room. All that was left was to await the arrival of the treaty and the elites of Teiko Co. whom he's been dying to kill, starting with a certain blond.

* * *

"Akashi-sama, we are here."

Akashi took a deep breath and got out of his car. He had instructed the rest of his team to move separately. His role was to give Hanamiya the treaty and retrieve Kuroko safely. Akashi followed his father's example as he followed the rules and conditions given to him.

1. To come to the building alone.  
2. To not be armed with any type of weaponry  
3. Make the treaty visible at all times  
4. Do not retaliate when approached

To be honest, Akashi would have laughed if only the one at stake was not Kuroko. Akashi walked to the entrance of the building, the treaty in its secured box. As soon as he opened the door, two men greeted him, "Welcome, Akashi-sama. Hanamiya-sama is waiting on the 14th floor. Please use the elevator straight ahead."

Akashi allowed the two men to check him before he went to elevator. As expected, the buttons for floors other than the 14th were unusable. Akashi pressed the button and waited until he reached his destined floor. The elevator door opened with a bell-like sound. The moment Akashi stepped out of the elevator, he felt that something was off about the room but hesitation would only bring more bad consequences.

**_"So the red devil is finally here~"_**

Akashi looked up to the source of the voice; a loud speaker. He was in what would most likely be a conference room but with no tables or chairs. Just a huge screen and a monitor. The monitor suddenly turned itself on with Hanamiya's face smiling at Akashi from the screen,**_ "Hello~! How are you doing Akashi-kun?"_**

Akashi merely glared at the screen. Hanamiya's cheerful smile and bright eyes instantly turned into a long smirk and dark slits,**_ "Arara~ Not so friendly are you? I see you have the treaty with you~ Mind putting it on the ground?"_**

The red head felt no oblige to do as he was currently told until he was sure that the person he came to rescue was safe, "Where is Tetsuya?"

**_"Oh him? He's here in this building alright. As long as you give me the treaty, I promised to return him didn't I?"_**

Akashi stood still for awhile before he slowly attempted to put it on the ground. The moment he bended down, he heard Hanamiya chuckle, **_"Caught you~!"_**

For a split second, out of the corner of his eye, Akashi saw a thin line reflected by the light of the screen. Unfortunately, it was too late. Akashi suddenly felt something pulling him from all sorts of direction. Akashi watched as the multiple string that was quietly left in the room was pulled by the walls. He was already caught from the moment he entered the room. After a short while, Akashi was left suspended by the sturdy strings with some of them were eating into his skin. Hanamiya laughed, **_"Just like a prey in a spider's web! Hahahaha! You really let your guard down didn't you? Hahaha! Honestly, you crack me up!"_**

The door at the end of the room opened as Hanamiya walked in. Each step echoed throughout the room. Akashi watched as Hanamiya took the box from the ground and dangled it in front of him, "I'll just be taking this then~ Oh! I almost forgot! Your beloved has yet to be returned to you! Hold on, I'll just go fetch him for a little while. Don't try anything funny or there will be consequences."

Hanamiya left the room as two guards came inside. He closed the door behind him and tossed the small box into the air. He was also a man of his word in terms that he will return Kuroko to Akashi but he never said that was all that he was to do. Oh how his evil mind plotted. He would leave Akashi strapped and kill Kuroko in front of him slowly. His spine tingled when he thought about Kuroko's screams, his blood and the wonderful expression worn by Akashi. Hanamiya was humming delightfully as he went up one floor where Kuroko's room was. Hanamiya walked along the corridor until he reached a room guarded by 4 guards. The guards bowed before him and moved aside to allow him inside.

Hanamiya knocked on the door gently, "Tetsuya, Akashi is here to fetch you~"

But no reply was heard. Hanamiya's good mood was ruined as he slammed the door open. When he saw the empty bed, opened window and messed up room, he shouted, "WHERE IS HE?!"

The guards looked inside with surprised faces, "W-We don't know sir! No one entered or got out through the door!"

"FIND HIM!"

Meanwhile, Akashi was just impatiently dangling in mid air, suspended by the strings. It really did made him look like a prey caught in a spider's web. The two guards stood their ground and guarded Akashi. Suddenly, one of them turned on their ringing headphone, indicating that there was an incoming order. The first guard stiffened when he heard the bad news, "What?! How?!"

The second guard turned and asked what was the matter. The first one replied, "The hostage is missing!"

Akashi's ears twitched, "Oh? Is that so? Well then, I might as well drop this act of mine."

The two guards watched in horror as a blade came out from both of Akashi's sleeve. He easily cut off the strings and in a blink of an eye, the two guards lost their lives to his sharp blades. Akashi put on his headphone and waited for it to connect to the rest of his team. When it did, Midorima was the first to ask, "Akashi, have you located Kuroko?"

"No. The deal's off. Tetsuya is missing." With just the last three words, everyone that heard it went into a state of shock, "The enemies wear masks that cover their faces and black clothing. Weaponry, mainly guns. This is an order. Find Tetsuya and retrieve back the treaty. State your position."

Midorima repositioned himself in the bushes on the hill outside the building as he aligned his eye with the day scope of his gun, "C24 ready. Marking targets."

A few people on the highest floor of the building, hiding from the guards loaded their guns and put on their black masks, " R67 ready. Guns loaded." A woman clipped her hair before putting on her mask, "Hyuuga, you cover this floor. Izuki, you follow Kiyoshi. I will scout and search for Kuroko. Take as much ammo as you need. We have to find him!"

Himuro who was outside of the building itself smirked when he heard what Akashi had said. He later replied, "Z89 ready. Waiting on your orders Akashi." He was sitting in his car when he thought,_ 'How interesting this battle will be. A hunt to who finds the hostage first.'_

Aomine and Kagami had shot the front door open only to be welcomed by the emptiness of the ground floor but they knew that the enemy was hiding. Kagami and Aomine signaled each other of the enemies' whereabouts, "K10 ready. Enemies seen." they said in unison as they reloaded their guns. "Tetsu's in here somewhere. Be careful of who you shoot, dumbass." Kagami snorted, "As if I would shoot one of our own, asshole." Inside their head, both of them were begging that Kuroko was in safe hands. To lose Kuroko to the enemy again was out of the question.

Kise was waiting at the parking lot when he heard Akashi's orders, "U33 ready~"

Finally Akashi said, "Initiate counterattack."

Every enemy that was spotted was shot and killed on the spot by the rest of the teams except for Kise. Kise whistled playfully; catching his enemies' attention. He withdrew his sword and initiated his move by silently and stealthily killing the guards with his sword. When all of them were finally eliminated, he saw an old teammate waiting for him. The grey-haired man approached Kise with dual swords, one in each hand, "I've been waiting for a long time to settle this score, Ryouta."

Kise smirked, "Bring it on, Haizaki."

The search for Kuroko began with a huge commotion. This wasn't according to Akashi's plan at all. No matter what was going to happen, Akashi knew they had to find Kuroko first before Hanamiya's group did. There was no way in hell Akashi was going to let him get the upper hand again. Everyone of them wore the Teiko Co. elite uniform; a black suit, padded armoring and guns. A lot of guns. None of them ever failed a mission and it was going to stay that way.

* * *

Kuroko had awakened to Haizaki cuffing his hands to the bed post. His head was a bit fuzzy so he just stared at the man above him. After Haizaki was done, he returned Kuroko's stare, "I really wonder why you became his weakness. Even though that man has never shown his preferences, I was very sure he wasn't gay. Then again..."

Haizaki lifted Kuroko's shirt and caressed his chest, as though he was looking for something. Kuroko's consciousness returned to him immediately. His body jolted at the foreign touch. He glared at Haizaki angrily.

Haizaki smirked, "Oh? Someone's upset. I really do wonder why he chose you... Maybe I should have a taste myself." The grey-haired man lowered his head as he straddled Kuroko and licked his nipple teasingly. Kuroko arched his back and squirmed around to knock Haizaki off of him but it was proven useless when he felt his mind becoming dizzy again. His head was spinning and he started panting. Haizaki watched the changes of Kuroko's expression as he continued his attack. He sucked on one nipple and played with the other using his hand. How he enjoyed Kuroko's helpless moans through his gag and his constant attempt to reject the pleasure he was feeling. _'The poison is working well it seems.'_

Haizaki flipped Kuroko on the bed; ignoring his cry of pain as his cuffed wrists twisted painfully. He lifted Kuroko's hip and took off his pants and trousers midway. Kuroko struggled again but Haizaki was already spreading his cheeks apart and was eyeing his little hole. "How cute." Haizaki only managed to take one lick of it before Kuroko's brain finally started to function again. Out of anger and humiliation, Kuroko twisted his body back to place and kicked Haizaki hard in the face causing the grey-haired man to fall off of the bed with a loud thud. Kuroko was panting hard and his face was flushed. His head and whole body hurt but there was no way he would let Haizaki have his way with him.

Forcing himself on his feet, Haizaki wiped the blood off his mouth and looked down angrily at the one that had caused it, "You little-!"

The door to the room opened, "Haizaki-sama, Hanamiya-sama is calling for you."

Without another word, Haizaki left the room and the guard closed the door. Kuroko waited until his panting ceased and his body was calm again. He felt so disgusted. And now, it was his fault that Akashi was to abide to Hanamiya in order to save him. Kuroko remembered back when he was a child when he was locked inside the store room of his school for two days because he upset 'the bully' of the school . He had waited in fear for someone to rescue him. If he had asked for help and attempted to escape, he could've made it out earlier instead of making his parents and seniors worry about him. He recalled the fear he felt and the darkness that consumed him. What had actually happened when he was rescued? He closed his eyes and tried to remember.

_"...uro...roko...Kuroko! Are you in there?! Kuroko! Answer me!"_

_Kuroko crawled from the corner and answered softly, "Y-Yes..!"_

_The door knob twisted but would not budge. Kuroko knew it was hopeless. He could hear Hyuuga and Riko discussing over what to do, "I'll go get the cleaning lady! She should have the keys!"_

_But Kuroko replied from the inside, "You can't Hyuuga-sempai.. They locked this door using the only key she had... They stole it from her..."_

_Kiyoshi punched the door, "DAMNIT! Why do they always do this to you?!" Hyuuga punched him, "Stop it you idiot! You're scaring him even more!"_

_Izuki lifted his sleeves, "Move aside, I'll kick it open!"_

_"No!" Riko shouted. "We'll do this my way!" Riko went to the door and whispered with a kind voice, "Kuroko... Kuroko are you there? Can you hear me?"_

_Kuroko replied softly, "Yes, nee-san.."_

_"I'm going to get you out you hear me? Don't be afraid."_

_"...okay."_

_Riko took off one of her hair pins and bended it into an odd shape, "I've never done this before but it should work." She pushed the pin inside the keyhole and twisted it continuously, gently pushing it further in. When she heard a click, Riko twisted it in a complete 90 degree rotation. Hyuuga, Izuki and Kiyoshi watched in awe as she turned the doorknob and opened the door. Light filled the dark storeroom and reached Kuroko. Tears filled Kuroko's eyes as he ran towards Riko. She welcomed the crying boy into her arms and hugged him dearly. For almost 37 hours, Kuroko was stuck in that room with no water or food. But the night didn't end there._

Kuroko opened his eyes and said, "Her hairpin..." Then, realization hit him. Kuroko lifted himself up to sit on the bed as much as he could. He took off his pants that were already halfway down his legs and tried his best to pass it to his hands. After a few failed attempts, Kuroko managed to kick his pants up to his hands. When he did, he searched his pockets until he found what he was looking for; Momoi's hairpin.

Kuroko bended it and twisted it until it became a shape that looked as though it would fit into the keyhole of the cuffs. After a while, Kuroko tried to unlock his cuffs. He kept twisting it and turning and pushing it deeper and deeper until he heard a click. Kuroko twisted the pin and off came one of the cuff. Kuroko repeated it a second time for the other one until it came off. Kuroko was careful not to make too much noise.

As he got off the bed, he looked around the room. He needed to do something. Waiting for a rescue team to find him was unreasonable. Suddenly, his arm throbbed violently, "Arg-! Mmmph!" Kuroko managed to cover his mouth to not let the guards hear him. He WAS supposed to have a gag around him. Kuroko held onto his shoulder desperately. It was hurting more than the actual hit. Kuroko gently tore the bed sheet and wrapped it around his torso and arm to create pressure on the wounds; lessening the pain. That was when his mind clicked, "The sheets..." There was still hope for him. He searched the room, taking everything that could be useful. Kuroko was not a very smart planner but if it was implying what he read, learn or saw into real life, then no one can beat him.

He took the iron pole of a lamp and opened the windows. Kuroko hid under the bed after making a mess out of the room. It took awhile before he heard someone knock on his door. After that, his door was slammed open and Hanamiya had an amazing outburst. Kuroko was thankful that he had so little presence, they didn't even realize him hiding under the bed behind overflowing bed sheets that hung from all sides of the bed. He heard all the guards leaving but then he heard another order, "You there! Investigate the room! See what you can find! We'll search for him elsewhere!"

"Yes, sir!"

Kuroko's heart was beating frantically. The guard slowly entered the room; his boots creaking on the wooden floor as he circled the room. When he came close to the bed, he looked outside the window. Kuroko knew that this was his chance. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga always taught him, "Catch your enemy off guard" Kuroko took a deep breathe and kicked the man's legs, causing him to topple over. Kuroko crawled out of the bed and quickly swung his left arm twice before hitting the man hard on the head with the iron pole. Izuki had told him that self-defense wasn't always pure strength. With enough acceleration in your swing, you can hit just about anything with the same amount of strength as that of a person with a regularly strong punch. Kuroko wasn't strong but he understood Izuki's concept well enough to deliver a hard blow.

Kuroko then thought of what he would do next. After absorbing his surroundings, Kuroko undressed the man and wore the black clothes and mask to hide his hair. The only weakness now were his eyes but he had to get out of the room as soon as possible before the other guards came back. Kuroko took the remaining sheet and curtains, tying them up as tightly as he could. Kuroko looked outside the window. Thankfully, there was a balcony one floor lower than his room. Kuroko tied one end of the long cloth to the bed and threw the other end outside the window. He checked again before descending downwards. Kuroko descended faster when he heard the guards returning to his room.

* * *

Midorima had shot the patrolling guards around the building and even managed to shoot down some of the guards in the building. Suddenly, he saw someone climbing out of a window using a long cloth-like rope. Midorima checked again to confirm that the person was wearing the same clothes as the rest of the enemy. He thought, _'How stupid of you to expose yourself so easily...' _The green head was about to shoot when he saw more guards from the window where the first guard had descended from. He was shocked when even they tried to shoot him. The first guard was forced to let go of the cloth-like rope and had landed roughly on the balcony of the floor below the window.

When the fallen guard landed on his back, Midorima saw that the first place that guard held onto painfully was his right shoulder. Realization hit him hard as his mind pictured Kuroko wearing the black attire and mask, his body figure, and his injured shoulder. Out of reflex, he immediately shot the guards at the window. He saw the first guard stand up and after that there was no doubt that it was Kuroko as blue eyes stared at his way. Midorima saw Kuroko looking upwards probably after hearing more guards running towards the sound of gunshots.

Midorima saw Kuroko enter the room of the balcony and disappear from sight._ 'Thank goodness he's alright.. So he plans to blend in with the enemy.. wait..!'_

Midorima connected his headphone to everyone he could reach, "Kuroko is wearing the enemy's garment to blend himself in! Cease all shooting!"

Aomine and Kagami shouted through their headphones, **_"WHAT?!"_**

Akashi was shocked too when he heard Midorima's report,**_ "Where did you see him, Midorima?"_**

"The fou-" All of a sudden, Midorima was shot by a long range shooter from inside the building. Luckily, he managed to duck at the last moment. Unfortunately, the bullet went straight to his headphone; destroying it into pieces. "Damn it!" Midorima took his guns and bullets and retreated from the area. But right before he went down the hill, he took one last shot; killing the one that had cut off his communication tool with his team. "No choice then. I'll have to infiltrate myself."

* * *

Seirin had been moving stealthily from the highest floor. Earlier, at Kuroko's mansion, they had escaped a near-death situation thanks to Izuki who had warned them about the change of frequency being the trigger to the bomb before Riko could call Akashi. They had left the phone in the middle of the mansion and initiated a call to it after safely exiting the mansion. As the mansion blew up, they saw a man clad in black leaving the premises through the forest. They had fooled the enemy. Without being seen, they followed the man back to a tall building. Security wasn't tight at that moment so they took the chance to infiltrate the building. After finding a safe spot on the highest floor, they contacted Akashi again to report the good news.

Sadly, Akashi's reply was nothing more than bad news. When they heard of Kuroko's kidnapping, their blood boiled. Kiyoshi and Izuki wanted so badly to save Kuroko immediately but Riko and Hyuuga knew better. They had to wait for Akashi's arrival and Midorima's distraction of gunshots to cause the guards to be in disarray. They also had bombs given to them by Murasakibara whom had asked them to plant it evenly throughout the building. The commotion in the building gave them plenty of space to cover.

When they heard Akashi say Kuroko was missing, they weren't worried in the least. They knew of Kuroko's level of perseverance and endurance. If anyone were to slip from the enemy unnoticed, Kuroko would be the one. But when they thought hard about it, Kuroko was injured badly and who knows what he might be going through. After hearing Midorima saying that Kuroko was blending in with the enemy, they hesitated to kill the enemy for awhile. But then Hyuuga said, "C'mon! He's not that stupid to let himself get killed so easily! Quit your moping and start shooting before they shoot us!"

Riko prayed with all her heart that Kuroko was alright. Then, she saw something about the garment. The only part of the face that was revealed were their eyes. She connected to everyone and said, "Everyone, you should be able to detect Kuroko if you look at the eyes!"

* * *

Kise was in perfect stance as he prepared for Haizaki to make the first move. He knew that this battle would come again. He always knew that Haizaki hated him deep inside. Even though Kise had known Akashi for a long time and was pretty much Aomine's best friend, but he had just recently joined Teiko Co. He had only been working officially under Akashi for four years. Back then, he was just an ordinary subordinate and Haizaki was part of the elite team. Shockingly, Akashi had came up to him and offered him the position of being in the elite team after only being in the company for 6 months.

Kise had surpassed Akashi's expectation when he saw that Kise was able to control his bloodthirsty side yet he was still able to fight so skillfully. The bad news was, Aomine lost trust in Haizaki when he went on and completed missions alone even though they were partners. But the worst part was when he accidentally let a rescue target be killed due to his irrationality to always go head on without thinking of the consequences or think up a strategic plan. Meanwhile, Kise was escalating in terms of performance and completing his missions. Akashi personally saw to it that Haizaki was resigned from the elite team.

But even after receiving an honorary position below the elite team, Haizaki could not help but feel that his mistakes were pointed out because Kise had none and thus, he was permanently replaced. As a final battle for the position of being in the elite team, Kise and Haizaki faced off. The end result proved that Kise was a better swordsman than Haizaki. Unfortunately, Haizaki had taken that lost the hard way and never came to the office again. A bitter seed was planted inside him. He hated Akashi for not standing up for him. Akashi knew perfectly well that Haizaki had more experience but Akashi had once warned him, "Kise will surpass you. Eventually, your strength will no longer be needed. I suggest you stand down as an elite member."

He could never forget those words. Haizaki despised Kise ever since.

Four years later, Haizaki stood as his rightful enemy. There was no holding back this time. Haizaki swung his sword and tapped his foot once before moving at an amazing speed; appearing right in front of Kise in a split second. Haizaki swung his sword and missed Kise by a mere inch. Kise was caught off guard. Haizaki was never that fast in the past.

"Haha! Surprised? Four years ago, you defeated but this time I'll prove to you that you were NEVER better than me!"

Kise staggered a bit, "So all this while you only wanted revenge on me?! Why did you have to go through such lengths to kill me?!"

Haizaki smirked, "You don't get it do you? It's not just you. After I kill you, I'll kill Akashi. After all I've done for him and he chose you! Then, I'm going to kill the rest of the elite team... If I'm not part of it then NO ONE will be!"

Kise's eyes widened,_ 'He's gone mad...'_

Again, Haizaki attacked him at such speed that Kise couldn't even keep up with him. After avoiding killer slashes, Kise accidentally tripped a step back and that became his ultimate downfall. Haizaki took his chance and slashed his swords in an X shape. Blood splattered to his face and clothing as Kise was finally hit with one of his deadly moves. Kise was groaning and coughing out blood. Haizaki withdrew his swords and took Kise by the collar as he punched his face continuously. Even Haizaki was panting from all the punches he delivered. He smiled happily. Kise's face was no longer seen. It was covered with a layer of blood. Haizaki grasped Kise's hair and lifted him up.

"You should see how pathetic you look right now. And guess what? I had a little fun with that little brat a few minutes ago! He tasted so sweet and his moans were delicious~ You should see how he squirmed as I licked his little perked nipple and squee-..."

After those sentences, Kise seemed to drift off. He couldn't hear anymore. What he heard was Kuroko's cry for help. His cry of pain on Akashi's phone earlier. Kise's brain mixed that with the situation Haizaki described and then, something snapped inside of him.

Haizaki's eyes widened when he realized that Kise was smiling, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kise's yellow eyes became bright as was his smile. He looked creepily at Haizaki, "Oh, nothing~"

Haizaki suddenly received a hard kick from Kise that send him flying across the parking lot. Haizaki coughed and held onto his stomach painfully, "Argh! What the heck?!"

From across the parking lot, Haizaki saw Kise standing up and picking up his sword. He was still smiling happily as he hummed a cute tune. Haizaki was pissed, "What's so funny huh? You think you can act all arrogant now? We'll see!"

Haizaki tapped the ground once like he did before and sped up. Right before his swords were about to reach Kise's body, the blond disappeared. Haizaki stopped and stared. Then, he felt it; a deadly aura behind him, "Looking for me~?"

* * *

Midorima made his way around the building. He thought of infiltrating through the front door but that was where the two idiots were in charge of so he'll just leave it at that. He thought of another way in and the only thing that came into his mind was through the parking lot. Kise was efficient and would most have definitely killed all the enemies. Midorima headed to the parking lot. As he was reaching it, he heard a tremendous laughter resounding throughout the parking lot.

"Who could that be?" It sounded familiar. "It sounds like..." Midorima's eyes widened when he reached the entrance to the parking lot, "..Kise.."

Kise was everywhere Haizaki would be. When he went to escape to the right, Kise would reach there first. When he jumped, Kise would be on top of him. Kise was not letting him go anywhere. And every single time, Kise would swing his sword playfully at Haizaki yet the slashes were deep and cut Haizaki open; blood splattering everywhere.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What's wrong Haizaki~?! Aren't we having fun?! Why are you running away from me~?"

Midorima had seen Kise in this state a few years back. Unlike the rest of them, Kise was forced to become an assassin. He had no choice but to kill even when his heart did not want to. Thus, he developed an alter ego, one that would protect his other self. Unfortunately, turning him back took more than a few months. Akashi and Aomine had saved him from his 'other side'. Midorima hadn't seen Kise change since the day Akashi got hurt under their watch before he became part of the elite member of Teiko Co. That scene was the main reason Akashi forced him into his company. There was a reason Aomine was his partner too. Aomine was one of the only one that could bring him back.

Midorima looked at the ground that was in crumbles. He saw Kise's headphone that had dropped there. Midorima rushed towards it and tried connecting to Aomine, "Aomine! Answer me! Aomine!"

_**"-**gunshots**- Yeah! YEAH! WHAT?! I hear you!"**_

"Get to Kise's area now!"

_**"What the hell for?! Oi Kagami! Behind you!**_ _-gunshots-** Look, greenie, I don't have time for this! We're pretty handicapped ourselves here!"**_

"HE SNAPPED YOU IDIOT!" Midorima shouted out of frustration. At the rate Kise was going, Haizaki would be sliced into pieces. Midorima waited as he heard more gunshots from Aomine's side, **_"I'm on my way. Stall him as much as you can."_**

"Got it."

Midorima put his ammo on the ground and got into his shooting stance. This would be the most difficult thing to do for someone like Midorima, shoot and miss on purpose. Midorima shot at Kise and Haizaki, wanting to get Kise's attention towards him but he always missed too much due to Kise's excellent speed._ 'No choice then...'_ Midorima reloaded his gun and shot Kise on purpose. It grazed his cheek just as he was about to slash Haizaki again. Due to the sudden halt in midair, Haizaki fell to the ground exhausted and beaten. Kise slowly caressed his bloody cheek, "Ne, Midorimacchi~ Why'd you shoot me? Am I your enemy too~?"

Stalling had never been so difficult. Midorima stood his ground and targeted Kise again. He knew it was futile but until Aomine comes over, he had to do his best.

* * *

Kagami and Aomine were ambushed with over 50 armed guards. They had shot down over 20 of them but the enemies seemed endless. After awhile, they made progress by moving deeper and deeper inside. When Aomine finally thought it was going to be over, Midorima had called him and told him about Kise, "Oi Kagami!"

"What?!"

"We gotta go to the parking lot!"

"Are you nuts?! That's on the other side! Through them!"

"Exactly! So shoot goddamnit!"

The two of them braced themselves before going for a fast break. The two of them ran towards the crowd of guards and continuously shot down each of their enemy. Both of them were shooting endlessly and they continuously looked out for each other's back. They braved the guards and finally managed to get through. Kagami wiped the sweat from his forehead and took out a piece of cloth to wrap around one of the bullet wounds on his arm. Aomine too patched himself up before gearing up to head to the parking lot. Kagami was about to follow when their headphone suddenly resounded with Akashi's voice, **_"I need backup."_**

Kagami looked at Aomine, "I'm going up. Kuroko might be in danger as well."

Aomine nodded, "I'm heading to the parking lot. I'll see you guys upstairs."

Aomine watched as Kagami went up the staircase and disappear from his sight. Aomine wasted no time and ran to the parking lot at the back of the building. Kise needed him more than anything right now. When Aomine opened the door, his body stiffened. Haizaki was on the ground, face and body almost deformed. Meanwhile, Kise had Midorima in his hand, lifting him off the ground by the neck. The greenhead was unconscious and limp in Kise's grip. Aomine balled his fists, "OI MORON!"

Kise's ears twitch, "Ara? Aominecchi is it~?"

"Put him down Kise."

"Eh? Why? Do you wanna play with me~?"

Aomine put away his guns and lifted his fists in a fighting stance, "Come on!"

Kise dropped Midorima and targeted Aomine next. Kise was about to slash him but Aomine's fist landed first. They were best friends from a young age. They loved to fight each other but Kise could never win in a fist fight or speed when it came to Aomine. No matter what, Kise could never win; not even in the present. Kise took blow after blow as his sword could not reach or pierce Aomine's flesh. Aomine kept on punching Kise and started kicking him violently when the blond tripped. Kise fell over and coughed out blood. Aomine roughly took him by the collar and looked at him straight in the eyes, "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Kise's eyes widened as he stared at Aomine's angered face. Aomine was panting from frustration. Kise's eyes slowly returned to normal yellow orbs instead of slits, "..A-Aominecchi..?"

Aomine sighed heavily, "Thank god..." He dropped Kise on the ground and went to pick up his guns. He checked his bullets and stood at the entrance of the parking lot where he came from. Kise was dumbfounded on the ground as he looked aimlessly at Aomine. Aomine then received a message from Akashi, "...Tetsu's with you?...Yeah, he's with me...Alright, we're on our way up."

Kise's ears perked, "Kurokocchi...is safe? Thank goodness..."

Aomine disconnected his headphone, "Oi."

Kise jolted, "Y-Yeah?"

"Grab that green head and let's get going."

The blond smiled happily, "Yes!" Kise grabbed his sword and helped Midorima stand on his own two feet. The three left the parking lot without worry on their face because Kuroko was safe. But the three of them missed the glare from what they thought was a fallen fighter. Haizaki just watched as Kise, Aomine and Midorima left him at the parking lot. His blood boiled even more. They were going to pay even more than before. He grabbed his sword after the three left and tried connecting his headphone with Hanamiya.

_**"What is it Haizaki?"**_

"That little brat is with Akashi."

**_"Ara? I just received a report that a team had just found the red devil and is on the way to bring him to me."_**

Haizaki chuckled, "I'll give the 'team' a little greeting then."

Hanamiya smirked,**_ "Call me back when you're up. Let's surprise them~"_**

The grey-haired man made his way to a secret room in the building. Inside the small opening were weapons lined up alongside a trunk full of ammo. Haizaki reloaded a few guns and sheathed his swords. Right before he left the room, he glanced at his Teiko Co. uniform hanging on the wall. His mind suddenly had a brilliant idea. He looked over to some of the 'spy' tools. He smirked. He was going to beat the three of them to Akashi and he was going to make sure that he would be the one to kill Kuroko in front of the team. That would be his revenge.

He walked up over to the spy section of the room and typed on the computer, FACE PASTE. The machine rumbled for a few seconds before a green bulb lighted. He only had less than 30 minutes. He needed to pick up the pace. Haizaki typed a few codes and said to the machine, "Scan KAGAMI TAIGA."

**"...FACE IDENTITY COPIED. Proceed to NEXT STEP?"**

"Yes"

The shortcut elevator was ready, he has his ammo, and his mask was in the process. Everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

Akashi had managed to avoid the horde of guards on his floor but he could only do so much. He hid in a small corner; invisible from those running in the corridors. He had no weapons with him except for his blades and those were definitely not enough especially after Hanamiya discovered about his escape. Seirin had said that they were on their way downstairs to assist him but they had to face their own share of guards as well. Akashi heard some guards approaching him. He had to fight them off somehow. The red head came out from the corner and attacked the guards that had almost found him. He slashed the first two and was about to slash the neck of the third when all of a sudden, his hand stopped instinctively. Horrified blue eyes met crimson red ones, "Tetsuya?"

"A-Akashi-kun..."

More guards came up from behind Kuroko, "Oi! We found Teiko Co.'s leader!"

They surrounded Akashi and pointed their guns at him, "Someone inform Hanamiya-sama!"

"Just kill him already! That'll shut his team up!"

"Yeah!"

Akashi had ignored the crowd of guards and had only been looking at Kuroko who was dressed and armed like the rest of them. With a voice Akashi never thought he would've heard from Kuroko, the blue head said sternly with a deep voice, "No, Hanamiya-sama has ordered us to keep him alive."

The crowd were filled with discouraging voices before one of them defended Kuroko, "He is right. I received the order myself."

"So did I." said another from the crowd of guards.

Kuroko pointed his gun at Akashi, "Follow me. Resisting is futile."

Akashi almost smirked at Kuroko's act, "Is that so?" But even so, Akashi followed Kuroko along with 4 others. The rest continued their search for the 'missing hostage'.

As they arrived on what was supposedly the 17th floor where no guards were seen, Kuroko dropped his act. He threw his gun to the ground and immediately hugged Akashi. The red head hugged him back and completely forgot about the other four guards. Thankfully, they too were allies in disguise. It seemed Seirin had reached Kuroko first. Not only that, but they took Kuroko's example and blended in with the enemy in order to track Akashi down. When they found Kuroko on the 14th floor, they almost killed him but his voice reached their ears just before they were about to pull the trigger. Kuroko had cried tears of joy as he reunited with his seniors. Not long afterwards, they tried finding Akashi. It didn't take too long though. Who knew they were on the same floor?

Akashi sighed for the first time in a long time, "Honestly, Tetsuya. You had me there for a second."

Kuroko almost laughed, "You were close to sneering, Akashi-kun."

"Was I?"

Riko grumbled, "Alright already! Can we just proceed to get out of here?!"

Kiyoshi, Izuki and Hyuuga too stared down at Akashi as their precious junior was being touched so intimately. Akashi had to agree though, victory was still not in their hands yet, "We have to get the treaty back."

Aida, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and Izuki put their disguise back on and got up to continue moving. Akashi released his hold on Kuroko but Kuroko still had his arms wrapped around him, "Tetsuya, we have to get moving." Akashi was about to pry Kuroko off of him when all of a sudden, he felt Kuroko leaning his entire body on top of him. Akashi could hear Kuroko's light panting as well, "...A-...-_pant_-...Akashi..-_pant_-...-kun..."

Akashi took hold of Kuroko and laid him on the ground gently. He took off his coat and folded it before lifting Kuroko's head and placing it there to act as a pillow, "Tetsuya, what's wrong?"

Kuroko's eyes were closed and he had trouble breathing. Akashi took off his mask only to see Kuroko sweating profusely and his cheeks were beet red. Aida and Hyuuga helped take off his disguised clothes and that was when they saw his bruised body and bleeding wound. Akashi was shocked that Kuroko had managed to hold on for so long, "Did you not check his condition before?" he asked Seirin as he took out his handkerchief to wipe Kuroko's sweat.

Hyuuga replied, "We only found him just before we found you."

"I see." Akashi eyed the blue black bruise on Kuroko's chest. He merely touched it but Kuroko was already grimacing in pain, "He broke some ribs and his bullet wound has reopened. We must get him medical aid as soon as possible before he gets an infection." Akashi caressed Kuroko's cheek gently, "Tetsuya, you have to hold on just a bit longer. Can you do that for me?"

With a weak voice, Kuroko said, "...Yes...Akashi...-kun..."

Akashi could only smile softly at Kuroko's capability to endure so much. Akashi connected to Aomine through his headphone, "Daiki, I have found Tetsuya along with Seirin."

**_"Tetsu's with you?"_**

"Yes. Is Ryouta with you?"

**_"Yeah, he's with me."_**

"Hanamiya is likely on the roof. Get a move on. Kill those in your way."

**_"Alright, we're on our way up."_**

Akashi inspected Kuroko's wounds attentively. It took him awhile to figure out what to do because none of them were even close to be qualified as a doctor. The only one in the elite team that was knowledgable in the medical field was Midorima. It was unfortunate but they would have to deal with it the best they could. After 45 minutes or so, Aida and Akashi replaced a few bandages that were previously mere thin cloth. Akashi redressed Kuroko before lifting Kuroko in his arms. Kuroko leaned in as much as he could to seek comfort. Akashi had a worried look on his face, something Seirin has never seen before. They finally understood how much Kuroko meant to him. Aida gestured them to start moving when Izuki suddenly intervened, "We can't bring him with us.. It would be too obvious. We have to take Akashi to Hanamiya without Kuroko."

Suddenly, behind them, came a friendly face. When they noticed him, everyone's faces brightened up, especially Seirin, "Kagami!"

Kagami smiled at his team. He then noticed Kuroko's weakened state in Akashi's arms, "Kuroko..." Kuroko smiled slightly, but deep inside, he was overjoyed to see his best friend safe and sound from the explosion at the bridge.

Akashi noticed that Kagami came up alone, "Kagami, where is Daiki?"

"I went ahead from him."

Akashi frowned slightly when hearing Kagami's report. Almost unnoticeably, Kuroko gripped Akashi's shirt with the little amount of strength he had, "Is Kise-kun...and Aomine-kun...alright?"

Akashi smiled, "If it's Daiki, then Ryouta will be fine."

Kuroko smiled warmly, it seemed that everyone was just fine when he was kidnapped. Akashi eyed Kagami, "I need you to escape with Tetsuya first."

Kuroko's face showed his pained and panicked expression, "No! Why...?"

The head of Teiko Co. smiled, "I rather you safe than risking your life with me, Tetsuya."

Kuroko reluctantly let Akashi's suit go as the red head passed him to Kagami. Kagami held Kuroko and smirked at Akashi and Seirin. Akashi contacted Aomine again, "Kagami is with me as well." As Akashi waited for a reply, Seirin noticed Kagami's odd behavior, "Kagami-kun?" Riko asked confusedly.

* * *

Aomine, Kise and Midorima ran up as fast as they could. They shot everyone that was in their way. Almost to the point when they almost shot Okamura and Fukui who were helping planting bombs in the building. Aomine shouted at them, "DO YOU HAVE TO WEAR THEIR UNIFORMS TOO?!"

Kise added, "Haha... After finding Kurokocchi, we thought everyone else were...you know...shootable."

Fukui sighed, "It was Himuro's idea since your precious Kuroko was doing it."

"That man always baffles me." intervened Midorima.

Okamura patted Aomine's back, "Careful, they found Akashi and Kuroko on the 14th floor. It's packed with guards. Start shooting from the exit door immediately."

"Yeah yeah, you guys just go finish planting those bombs."

Before leaving, Kise asked Fukui, "Is Murasakicchi ready?"

"Dunno. If he hasn't stated his position to Akashi, then I guess not. Besides, I still got 2 more bombs to plant."

The two teams nodded to each other before running in opposite directions. The elite team continued their journey up the stairs. After a few flight of stairs, they heard a massive battlefield of guns being held two floors above the one they were currently on. The three of them rushed up the stairs. At the 14th floor, they saw Kagami trying to hold off an entire army of guards; much similar to Aomine and his condition at the entrance of the building. Aomine and Midorima positioned themselves beside Kagami and started shooting as well.

When the enemies reduced in numbers, Kise came out and drew his sword; slashing the enemies open. Aomine kept a close eye on Kise, making sure he didn't snap again. They were still shooting after what felt like 20 minutes. As Aomine was shooting, he received a message from Akashi,**_ "Kagami is with me as well."_ **It took awhile for Aomine to grasp that piece of information. When he did however, Aomine looked to his right where Kagami was cursing for missing his targets. Kagami was definitely beside him. He replied Akashi awkwardly with his teammates still shooting, "-_gunshots_- WAIT! AKASHI! What you talking about?! -_gunshots_- Kagami's with me!"

* * *

_**"-gunshots- WAIT! AKASHI! What you talking about?! -gunshots- Kagami's with me!"**_ Akashi's eyes widened. He looked up to Kagami who had Kuroko in his arms, "You..!"

Kagami's face twisted into an awful sneer, "Sorry boss!" A light explosion burst in between Kagami and Akashi; forcing Akashi and Seirin backwards. When the smoke cleared, Akashi saw Hanamiya and Kagami standing across them. Kagami's face was slightly burned, revealing another layer of skin underneath. Akashi's eyes turned into slits, "Haizaki..."

Haizaki took of his mask, "Took you awhile, eh Akashi?"

Hanamiya smirked, "It seems the poison is already taking effect!"

Seirin took off their masks and charged forward, "How dare you!"

Hanamiya mocked them, "Ah. Ah. Ah~" A bundle of string came out from his sleeves and wrapped itself around Kuroko's neck. He pulled the end of the strings hard as Kuroko was suspended 5 inches off the ground. The blue head was suffocating and trying to pull the strings to ease his oxygen intake, "Argh! ...Ahh!...-_sharp inhale_-...hah...hah..-_sharp inhale_-...A-kashi...kun..!"

Seirin immediately halted, "Why you little...!" Hyuuga balled his fist.

"AHH!" Kuroko screamed as the strings were pulled again. Hanamiya glared at them, "Say one more word and you'll see what happens to him."

Seirin quieted down. Akashi walked pass them and stood a good distance from Haizaki and Hanamiya, "Return Tetsuya."

Hanamiya smiled, "Oh I will return him~ After you give me the password to the box."

Akashi shook his head, "I don't know the password. No one does. Not even my father."

Hanamiya pulled the strings harder, forcing Kuroko to suffocate completely. Kuroko's body shook and tears rolled down his cheek as his mouth continued trying to breathe in air but to no avail. He could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears and his mind shutting down. He could see Akashi's panicked face, "...A...kashi...kun..."

Akashi flared up, "I'm telling you, I don't know the password!"

Hanamiya and Haizaki wasn't pleased at all but Hanamiya wasn't about to let Kuroko go, "Fine. Have it your way." The two of them pushed a wall and exited through the secret passage. Akashi chased after them, "Wait!"

When he reached the wall, it was just an empty air vent that went upwards and downwards. Hanamiya's voice echoed towards him, "When you're ready with the password, come to the roof."

Kiyoshi punched the wall, "DAMNIT! He was right under our noses and we didn't even notice him! ARGH!"

Just a few minutes passed before Aomine, Kise and Midorima arrived. Midorima went to Akashi, "Akashi! Where is Kuroko?"

Kise added, "Yeah! Where's Kurokocchi?!...Wait, what happened?! Why is this place burnt?! Like...there was an explosion...or something... Akashicchi..?"

Akashi was silent. Izuki was the one who replied, "We were ambushed by Haizaki and Hanamiya... They took Kuroko with them."

Aomine grabbed Izuki's collar, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Kuroko was taken hostage again.."

"You..! HOW COULD YOU GUYS LET THAT HAPPEN?! Answer me!" Hyuuga punched Aomine off of Izuki, "Calm down. Now isn't the time to be fighting or finding faults."

Midorima adjusted his glasses, "That is correct. We need to strategize. Akashi, what do you suggest we do?"

Akashi stood still without looking at any of them. Suddenly, their headphones buzzed, _**"-buzz-...-buzz-...Position D99 ready~ Aka-chin~?"**_

The teams watched as Akashi replied, "Atsushi, set this place to detonate in 12 minutes."

_**"Haaai~ Roger~"**_

Akashi walked to the staircase with Aomine, Midorima and Kise behind him. They didn't need to ask what to do. When Akashi sets a time, all they have to do is follow his lead. Seirin watched dumbfounded, "Wait... What about us?"

As Akashi was walking he said, "Get out of here."

Aida shouted after him, "You need backup! We'll help you!"

Midorima, Kise and Aomine looked back at them. That was when they saw it. The image of Teiko Co. elite members; the seriousness in their eyes and their aura that told others how much they had been through and the foul stench of blood on their hands. Akashi looked back at Seirin as well, "Don't worry, we'll get Tetsuya and the treaty back."

* * *

**Author's Note**: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! No, not the ending~! But I will finish it as soon as possible! I thank everyone who waited sooooo goddamn long for this chappie! Forgive me again and I hope you enjoyed this~! ^.^


End file.
